Xiaolin Warriors Reborn
by mamia11
Summary: 3 years have past since the Xiaolin Warriors have part ways due to an event that changed their lives forever. However, new evil is coming and they all must reunite once more, but being away after 3 years somethings just change... people change... As the warriors struggle to be a team and friends once more, many secrets unfold with many twists. RaiXKim!
1. Convincing

** Hey guys just wanted to say that I hope you all will enjoy this story I've made. Also all rights go to the creators of Xiaolin Showdown. Please review and read this story I've made. It would really mean a lot to me if you did. Well without a furuther ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Convincing

Omi's POV

From a distance I could hear the birds chirping and the water flowing gently. I could feel the sun's warmth shine on me as I sat in the court yard of the Temple grounds. I could hear foot prints approaching and as I opened my eyes, I looked and saw none other than Master Fung standing before me. I stood up from my place and gave a bow to him.

"Greetings Master Fung," I spoke.

"Greetings young monk, how was your meditation. Were you able to clear your thoughts?" Master Fung replied.

"Indeed I have, thanks to the peace and quiet here."

"I do recall it once being noisy here with the other young monks here."

"That was . . . a long time ago Master Fung . . ."

Lately Master Fung always brings my old friends in any conversation we share which makes me feel a little sad. I can remember it just like yesterday we were all fighting side by side, creating memoires, and acting like a family. However, that all changed when . . . well it was a long time ago . . .

"Indeed it was and soon it will be again." Master Fung said making me confused.

"I am afraid I do not understand Master." I responded.

We motioned me to follow him in which I did and he lead me to the main room where we used to talk of Shen Gong Wu and much more. I sat down waiting for him to speak once more after he took a sip of his tea.

"It time for us to reunite the Xiaolin Warriors." He spoke putting his tea down.

"I do not understand why?" I questioned.

"At first I thought giving you all what I have come to know as "the space" for all of you was best. I admit I had believed this was to be the answer, but I see it was not. What happened that day was bad, but it does not mean your friendship should end. Years have passed now without any danger which is why there was no need for the Xiaolin Warriors to be together . . . that is until now . . ."

"What is going on Master Fung?"

"I sense an ominous force beginning to grow. It is like a mere pebble tossed into the great blue sea that will create rubbles that will eventually become great waves. This is only the beginning of what's to come and I fear that if we don't hurry all will be lost."

"Pardon my interruption Master, but how will I be able to even convince the others to return? We didn't exactly part in good terms if you recall."

"I believe you can do it Omi. You must trust yourself and your friends that they too feel the same way you feel and wish to make amends."

I was about to question him even more, but I stopped. I want to believe in his words, but what happened that day . . . Even I didn't think I could forgive them like I have come to forgive them now. Still it is my duty as a Xiaolin Warrior to do what is right. I looked to Master Fung and nodded my head before leaving. I went into my room and grabbed a few things for this long trip I was about to face. I am not sure I will be able to convince all of them, but I must try.

. . . . . .

The next day came and I now have all the belongings I needed and was ready to leave for whatever comes. I met Master Fung in the court yard with Dojo ready to go and looked back at the Temple. It has been exactly three years since my friends have left this place and now soon after three years some of them may even return. I bowed to Master Fung one last before jumping on to Dojo. Before we left, Master Fung said this.

"Friendship never dies . . . remember that Omi." He said.

With that I was off. We traveled for miles in so many passing hours. I however, could not be tired. Instead I felt anxiety building in me. I do not know what my friends will think once we meet again. I only hope is that they still hold the bond that we all shared as friends.

Clay's POV

"Yee haw get a move on little doggy!" I shouted gathering the cows.

"See ya back at the ranch sugar that is of course you can keep up!" Annabelle

"You have no idea who you're talking to little lady."

I gave her a small grin and raced her back home with our horses. Once we got there, I decided to be nice and for once let her win. However, as soon as we got back she turned to me half mad half smiling.

"You let me win that's not fair!" She began to laugh as she slight my nudged me as I was still on the horse.

I hopped off and then helped Annabelle off to. She gave me a quick kiss before letting her go. I was more red than a sun burned man. She gave a smile and started to laugh. We got our horses out them in the stables and went inside my house for a drink. As we sat and talked I saw Annabelle's eyes go wide in shock. I turned toward the direction she was looking at out the window and saw something green coming toward here in the sky. I quickly grabbed my shot gun and went outside and started to aim. However, as the creature appeared I began to realize who it was. He quickly landed on the ground put his arms up in defense.

"Don't shoot! I'm too young to die!" Dojo shouted.

"Is that you Dojo?" I questioned.

I saw another figure appear that jumped of Dojo. At first I couldn't tell who it was until he came closer. I lowered the gun and my eyes went wide.

"Well I'll be a tow headed Texas Rattler. Omi?" I questioned.

"Greetings old friend I see you have been well" He replied.

He came closer to me as I was still shocked to even see him at a time like this, but still. Once we were face to face I heard Annabelle come outside worried.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I replied.

"My apologizes if I have in anyway startled you Miss." Omi spoke.

"Oh it's no problem, are you a friend of Clay's?" She asked and he froze and I watched as he gave a weak smile.

"You could say that . . ."

"He's an old friend Annabelle. He's one of the Xiaolin Warriors I was told you about." I said and by the look of her face I could tell she was shocked.

I gave a deep sigh and decided that we should all talk inside. Annabelle got us some drinks as Omi and I sat in silence as Dojo was waiting outside. Annabelle decided to keep him company as we talk. We sat here for a while in silence, until Omi began to talk.

"It has been a while Clay, you seem well my old friend." Omi spoke.

"After I left the Temple I started a new life here in Texas. Along the way I met Annabelle and she's been by my side since. She's a tough little lady. In a way she almost reminds me of Kimiko I guess, but more cowgirlish." I chuckled to myself.

"I am happy to see you doing well."

"So what brings you here ?"

I watched as his grip on the drink tighten. I saw a sort of pain look in his eyes like he wanted to saw something, but kept it help back. It took him a while to speak, but when he did I was quite surprise. I watched as he got up from his seat and came toward me. Got on his knees and bowed to me.

"I am truly sorry my friend . . . for everything . . . What happened that day . . . it all meant nothing. I am truly sorry." Omi spoke.

As shocked as I was I didn't know what to say. I knew what he was referring to because I never once stopped thinking about what happened that day and what we all said to each other. In truth what I said that day wasn't even true. I was just mad and now I just feel awful. Still what they all said I can't say they didn't mean it, so I even wonder if I could forgive them. I stood up from my seat and lifted Omi back up to his feet and stared at him seriously.

"I appreciate your apology Omi and I apologize to for what I have said to you as well. What I said wasn't the true. However, that being said I'm not sure I can forgive Kimiko or Raimundo so easily like I did with you. I'm not sure they're words weren't true." I replied.

"Which is why I have come here to make amends with everyone. I want us to be a team again just like before. I'm sure they want that too . . ." Omi said.

"Look I accepted your apology, but that doesn't mean I'll come back with you. I have a life here and one I really don't plan to leave behind."

"But we need you just like we need the others! Master Fung has sensed grave danger and says that we must all join together once more and unite as one and fight the darkness that is to come!"

"It's not my job anymore Omi . . . I was a Xiaolin Warrior, but now I'm . . ."

"Still a Xiaolin Warrior," Annabelle said from behind me.

I looked at her confused, but then she came toward me with Dojo following behind and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Honey I know how much you love this ranch and me, but I know how much you love being a Xiaolin Warrior more. I know how much it meant to you and if there's a chance you'll all make up, then go for it. I can handle things here while you're gone. Besides Jesse comes by now and then, I'll be fine." Annabelle said.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone let alone if I can stop this darkness that's coming." I replied.

"I know you can, because your you and you can do anything. I believe in you . . ."

Without a second to waste I kissed her full on the lips savoring every second of it because I'm not sure how long it will be until we meet again. Once we parted I saw Omi with his eyes closed and I laughed. I got a few of my things and then was ready to take off. I gave one last kiss to Annabelle and then hopped on Dojo with Omi and waved good-bye. As we began to fly into the sky I looked at my ranch and at Annabelle and felt a little sad to be leaving. I turned toward Omi who was smiling at my return.

"I'm telling you this now, so there's no confusion later on. If you can't convince both Kimiko and Raimundo then I'm going back home. Also if you do however, convince them then when this whole darkness thing is gone, so will I. My life is still in Texas and nothings changing my mind about going back to be with my ranch and the girl I'm in love with you." I explained.

"I understand, I am just . . . happy to see you again Clay my friend. I am glad you are here with me now." Omi said and I smiled.

"It's good to be back little buddy, let's just hope we can convince the others."


	2. Tokyo Disaster

Tokyo Disaster

Kimiko's POV

"Ms. Tohomiko someone is here to see you. Shall I send her here?" My assistant asked.

"Yes, but tell her to meet me in the main lobby." I replied.

My assistant nodded and did as I instructed. I looked over the paper work one last time, before leaving my office to greet Keiko. Once I made my way to the main lobby I saw her with a grin in her face. I noticed she had some balloons and a stuff teddy bear. I noticed the balloon saying "Congratulations" on it. I smile to her and gave her hug as she handed me the stuff.

"Congrats on becoming the new heir to the Tohomiko business! Your father must be so proud of you Kim!" She cheered.

"Thank you, but you know I'm not the heir right at least not now anyway." I responded.

"I know, but I thought I'd surprise you now instead of the day when you do become heir. Which is only in a few days Kim! You must be so excited!"

"Yeah I can't believe after three years I would be able to inherit the company."

"Let's talk more in your new room, which I'm dying to see right now!"

I laughed and lead her to my new room where I will be currently living in. My father had it installed in the building since I will be working almost every second of the day from now own and needed a place to stay. Once we entered the room Keiko squealed in excitement. I watched as she went into the kitchen, living room, dining room, my room, and another room. I watched as she entered the other room and had a questionable look on her face.

"Why do you have two bedrooms?" She questioned and I held a key in my hand and her eyes went wide.

"Because that room his reserved for my best friend who I hope will agree to be my roommate and partner for this business." I grinned.

She began to cheer and hugged me tightly jumping up and down excitedly like a school girl. I took that as a yes and handed her the key. I knew Keiko would move in as fast as she could, because the apartment she is staying at wasn't the greatest. Suddenly my phone went off and I realize I had a text message. I began to read it to myself and my face fell. I watched as Keiko looked at me, but I gave her a quick smile.

"Sorry to cut things short, but I need to head out Keiko. However, you're more than free to stay here or start moving in, but right now I need to be somewhere. I'll call you later." I said leaving out the door and closing it behind me.

I read the text again and my face became more serious. I knew he was waiting for me and I know how he hates to wait. I knew where he would be and I know it will be somewhere hidden. I suited up in my usual spy like outfit with a mask on and headed over there. Once I arrived at the destination I saw him standing there grinning at me.

"Took you long enough," He grinned.

"I got your message what's going on?" I questioned.

"A new mission,"

"I got that genius I want to know what it's about."

"Drugs . . . Someone from across the world is trying to smuggle a whole lot and my sources say that the drop is about to take place."

"Where's the drop?"

"The drop is at an abandon factory about 2 miles away from here. I have info that a man named Jiro is looking to invest. So it's our job to make sure that drop never happenes."

"Got it when does this take place?"

"The day after you inherit your father's business. Congratulations by the way, I knew you could do it Kim."

"Thanks Jet, I guess this will be one hell of a week for me."

"So business like usual,"

I laughed at his comment and took off back home. I changed in a nearby restroom before heading home, so no one would see me like this. I didn't even realize how late it was. I looked at my watch and it was already 8 PM. Once I got back to the Tohomiko Tower I saw my assistant come up to me.

"I know its late Miss Tohomiko, but there are two guest waiting for you in your office that would like to see you. Plus they have a strange pet with them." She spoke.

I looked to my office and saw that the door was closed so I couldn't see who was in it. I sighed to her and nodded to her and headed to my office. Once I opened the door I began to speak.

"Visiting hours our over for today, but if you'd like to schedule an appointment to meet again then . . ." I spoke and suddenly stopped.

I dropped my purse on the ground and gasped as I saw two familiar faces and a green dragon on my desk. I watched as they said nothing as they noticed my shock expression.

"Omi? Clay? What are you two doing here!?" I questioned still shocked.

"It's been a while Kimiko, it is nice to see you again." Omi replied and Clay remained silent.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Master Fung has sense gave danger and we must all unite to stop whatever is to come."

My expression was in disbelief to even see them here right now. I looked at them confused and shocked. Never in my whole life would I have thought to see them again. Especially not after that day . . . Just thinking about it brings up bad memories.

"So you just came to tell me you need my help with this whole evil thing!?" I questioned.

"That and we both have something to say." Omi responded and nudged at Clay to speak and he sighed.

"Look . . . what happened back then . . . I can't forget . . . However, I'm trying to learn to forgive, since I don't think any of us were in line to say all those things about each other. So I want to . . . apologize for that day . . ." Clay spoke.

"I too Kimiko am apologize for what I have said to hurt you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive us?"

I looked them in surprise and I honestly fell speechless. I couldn't believe after three years they would apologize to me. In truth I can't tell you how many times I want to apologize to all of them. What happened that day was a huge mistake and wish I could take it all back. I looked at them with a serious look and gave a small smile.

"I forgive you guys . . . and I'm sorry to . . . for everything . . . You don't know how badly I wanted to tell you guys this after so many years . . ." I replied and they smiled.

"Does that mean you will join us in our battle to defeat evil!?" Omi exclaimed and my face fell

"Look I appreciate the apology, but can't just drop everything here and go with you guys. Don't get me wrong I loved being a Xiaolin Warrior, but this is my life now and I can't just leave it behind I'm sorry. There's stuff I need to do here and I'm not leaving it all behind."

"I understand little lady, but this is evil we're talking about here. Isn't that more important than you know . . ." Clay said.

"I know, but I'm about to take over this whole company over within a few days and there's just so much to do. Besides you guys can handle things on your own without me. I'm sure Ra- . . . he can help you guys. You don't need me. I'm sorry, but . . . I can't help you . . ."

We stood silently in my office for a while, until they both took a deep breath and gave a small smile at me.

"It was nice seeing you again Kimiko," Omi spoke.

"Take care of yourself little lady," Clay laying a hand on my shoulder.

Once he let go both of them walked out of my office with Dojo behind them. Once the door shut, I felt a tear slip from my eyes, but I quickly wiped it away. Once I ran out my office they were gone.

. . . . . .

Omi's POV

"That didn't go as I expected it to." I sighed.

"Look a deals a deal Omi, if you can't convince Kimiko, then there's no way in heck you'll be able to convince Raimundo either. I want to go back home now." Clay said upset.

"Please Clay reconsider, I need your help just like I need the others help. I just need time to convince them."

"I'd listen to the little dude," A voice said.

We both turned around and are eyes widen in shock. He came closer to us by walking across the streets. He gave a grin to us and stopped once we were face to face.

"Raimundo!" We both shouted and he smiled.

"It's been awhile guys," Raimundo said.


	3. The Talk

The Talk

Kimiko's POV

The next day came and almost went. I spent my whole day preparing the ceremony with my father and we began to speak of future plans. I could see his eyes beaming at me as we discussed about it. It made me happy to see him this way, but I couldn't get what Omi and Clay had sad to be yesterday about of my head. Not only was I shocked to see them, but even more shocked to hear about this whole evil thing. Still it's not my business anymore . . . so why do I feel like it is . . .

"You ok Kimiko? You seem distracted." Keiko spoke as I cleaned the dishes in our new apartment.

"What? Oh know I'm just thinking about tomorrow." I blurted.

"Is that all your thinking of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're think about yesterday when your old friends paid a visit. I don't know what happened between you guys three years ago, but I just want to know if everything's ok."

"It's fine . . . we're fine it's just . . ."

"What?"

"It's a long story and besides it's the pass and that's the end of it. All I want to do is just forget the whole thing."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Keiko went to go and opened it and I saw her eyes go wide with surprise.

"Kimiko you might want to see this." She said.

Suddenly she moved away from the door and enters Clay, Omi, Dojo, and . . . Suddenly I gasped again and dropped the dish that was in my hands to the ground and it shattered. I watched as he smiled at me.

"Hey it's been a while Kimiko." Raimundo greeted.

I quickly stepped over the glass and was face to face with Raimundo. All these memories started to appear in my head. Without a second thought I punched him on the shoulder hard.

"Dang girl you hit harder after all these years!" Raimundo shouted rubbing his arm.

"I've been waiting to do that for years. Now tell me why the hell you're all here after I told you I wouldn't join you!? Especially you!" I pointed at Raimundo and he back up.

"Look we all just need to talk things out ok? Please Kimiko," Clay said holding his hands up in defense.

I looked at them furious, but then I felt Keiko push me back a little and began to talk to me in whisper.

"Talk to them, I mean they came all the way here just give them a chance." Keiko whispered.

I looked at her and then glanced back at them just mad, but then sighed and nodded. Keiko left to her room as we all sat in the living room area. I brought some drinks and some snacks out and sat down with them not making eye contact with any of them. After a moment of silence I looked up to them.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"It is like I said before; we need you in order to defeat this evil that is to come." Omi replied.

"Alright let me just ask you something Omi. Why now do need all of us as a team again?" I said and before he could speak Raimundo interrupted.

"Look Master Fung feels that it's time for us to make up over our childish behavior and reunite as a team not that this evil is coming. Although we don't know what it is we must at least be ready." Raimundo explained.

"Why are you here? I want to hear your story. Why is it that our _leader_ is now taking charge again?"

I watched for a moment as his gaze drifted away from my eyes. I could tell something was wrong, but I was still upset with him none the less.

"Look after what happened three years ago I went back to Rio and things just weren't the same. I missed every second of being with you guys like we used to be and I wanted to apologize, but I was just so scared of all of you rejecting me. Plus about a few days ago I got a call from Master Fung and he explained everything to me that was going on. I thought . . . this was my chance to make things right as a leader again. So once I heard from Master Fung about Omi convincing Clay I came here and thought I might run into you Kimiko. I know what said back then to you . . . to all of you and I deeply apologize. I just think we were all hurt that day and said things we didn't mean." Raimundo explained.

Clay and Omi nodded in agreement and even Clay and Omi began to share what it was like after three years. Once they finished they stared at me waiting for my answer. In truth I wanted to tell them what they wanted, but I . . . just can't . . .

"Look these past three years was hard on me too. You have no idea what all of you meant to me, but . . . I can't forget and forgive so easily like all of you can. It's not that I'm mad at any of you and I am sorry for what happened, but the life I started here I just can't back away like all of you can." I spoke and I saw their faces sadden by my remark.

"We understand, but if you ever reconsider give us a call." Raimundo said smiling.

I nodded and got up from my seat like the others and opened the door for all of them. Before the left I blurted out something to them to my surprise.

"There's a ceremony for me taking over Tohomiko Tower tomorrow. It would be nice to see you guys there and maybe after we could a have a little party just the four of us before you guys leave." I blurted.

"Sound's mighty fun," Clay said.

"We shall be there," Omi said and those two began to continue walking with Dojo as Raimundo stayed.

"I'm glad I got to see you again. I've missed you . . . well all of you guys anyway. It was nice to see you again." Raimundo grinned.

"Yeah," I replied unsure what to say.

"Well see you tomorrow," He waved and disappeared with the others.

I closed the door behind me and sighed and saw Keiko come out of her room. She stared at me concerned, but I just brushed it off and decided to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow and a bigger one the day after.


	4. Decisions

Decisions

Kimiko's POV

"Come on Kimiko we don't want to be late to your own ceremony!" Keiko shouting outside my bedroom door.

"I'll be there in a second." I replied.

I looked back at the mirror and felt uneasy now. After the conversation I had yesterday with everyone I just feel . . . unsure. I looked and saw that my face was sad and not happy like it was a few days ago. This is what I want right?

Raimundo's POV

"Are you sure going to this Ceremony is such a good idea?" Clay questioned.

"Most certainly, we must try to convince Kimiko to join us. We need her in our quest to stop this evil from coming. Right Raimundo?" Omi spoke.

"Right . . ." I replied half listening and half thinking.

I couldn't help, but think about the conversation I had with Master Fung a few days ago back in Rio. . . He had called out of the blue right when I was about to . . . well it's a long story, but when he called me and convinced me to join the others I took the first flight out of there and came here to Tokyo. I'm not really sure what possessed me to come here first, but I felt like somehow everyone would be here and here they all are. Although last night after we all talked I had hoped Kimiko would join us, but I guess things have really changed over the past three years.

I have changed and not for the better, but I thought by joining everyone again and making amends things would change. Hopefully by tonight whether Kimiko joins us or not, I just hope to make amends especially after what I said that night to her.

Kimiko's POV

Once Keiko and I got to the ceremony I had a small chat with my father and then proceeded to the rest of the guest. There was music and dancing and chairs for when the ceremony begins. Keiko stayed close to me all night to make sure I was ok. I looked around to see if they had arrived, but no such luck. I felt a little disappointed, but then my eyes wondered and laid upon them as they walked in all dressed up nicely. As Keiko turned to see who I was looking at I saw her eyes widen a bit. I turned back to them and then noticed Raimundo was staring at me. I quickly turned away and resumed back to the party.

I greeted tons of my father's business partners and friends and made sure they were having a wonderful time. As I turned to greet more people I was surprised to see Clay, Omi, and Raimundo in front of me now.

"Nice is a nice little party you've got here Kimiko." Clay said and I nodded.

"Most definitely," Omi said.

"Congratulations," Raimundo spoke.

He handed me a stuffed panda bear holding some flowers. I smiled and smelled the flowers. I looked back at them and thanked all of them. Suddenly my phone went off and I quickly looked to see who texted me and saw that it was from Jet. It read you look beautiful and I scanned the room and found him leaning on the wall grinning at me.

"If you'll excuse guys for one moment." I said handing the stuff to Keiko to hold on to as I headed toward Jet who smiled and offered a hug.

"I can't believe you started the party without me." He joked and I laughed.

"I'm sorry next time I'll remember to wait." I replied and he smiled.

"So who are those guys? I've never seen you talk to them before." He questioned pointing to Clay, Omi, and Raimundo.

"Oh they're . . . old friends of mine."

"Oh well anyways don't forget our little thing tomorrow."

"Of course not, I'll be there . . ."

"You seem a little uneasy are you ok?"

"Fine just a little . . . over well you could say."

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned to see Raimundo. He wanted to talk to me and before I left to talk with him I said my good-bye to Jet before leaving and I watched as he stared at Raimundo who was staring at him back. As he led me away from him he dragged me somewhere quite where we could talk.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you." He spoke.

"Look Raimundo if it's about the whole evil thing we've been over this, I'm not . . ." I said.

"No it's not that it's . . ."

"It's?"

"I don't want to leave things the way they are Kimiko. Look everything is awkward between all of us and I don't want that. I want all of us to be friends again like we used to and not like this where we're . . . apart . . . I want to make amends . . ."

"Raimundo we've been over this it's not like we're all mad at each other anymore. We're fine everything is alright now."

"Is it? I mean we forgive each other, but will never be the same. Clay, Omi, and I will be a team, but without you . . . It was your decision and you decided this and I'm not trying to convince you to join us, because you made your decision already. I'm just saying that nothing will be the same again, but I just wanted to make sure that this is what you want. If it is then I can know that you're at least happy, which is all I need in order to be happy. So tell me is this what you want?"

I felt a little sadden by his question. For years working with this company was hard, but rewarding for me. I was able to see my father smile and be proud of me for all of my accomplishments I've made. I thought for a while that I was happy and now I felt . . . confused. This is what I want . . . this is what my life had been like for the past three years. A few days ago I would have been absolutely sure about taking the company over and now I'm not sure. I have a life here and couldn't be more satisfied. I mean even working with Jet has been the replacement from being with the team. So why is it that I'm so confused? I looked to Raimundo who was waiting for an answer and I had the urge to tell him this wasn't what I wanted, but in the end . . .

"Yes . . . this is what I want Raimundo." I replied on impulse.

"Ok then I respect your decision and won't push anything further." He said giving a weak smile and right when I was going to speak the ceremony began.

"Let us begin, now if you all take your seats the ceremony will begin shortly." The announcer spoke.

I felt Raimundo pull me into a hug before leaving to my surprise and then released me to grab a seat. I stood there for a moment awe struck of what just happened. Then Keiko spotted me with a look of relief.

"There you are! The ceremony is starting and you need to get on stage now!" Keiko said pulling me to the stage.

As I got on stage I took my seat next to the podium where my father would stand and looked into the crowd and saw Jet in the front row staring at me grinning and I smiled at him. Then I saw Clay, Omi, and Raimundo in the front as well, but on the opposite side to where Jet was. Suddenly my father walked on stage and everyone stood up including me and we all bowed to him and sat down. He glanced at me with a smile on his face and began to speak.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight on this special day. Today not only do I give my life's work away to a special person, but I give it away to my precious daughter. Tohomiko Towers was something I have made form the inspiration of my daughter and I am proud to hand it over today to her so that she can continue to carry on the family business. With that being said the new owner of my company, Kimiko Tohomiko, my daughter." My father said gesturing me to stand up as the crowd cheers for me.

I stood up and shook my father's hand and gave him a hug as I stood in front of the podium. I watched as he sat back down where I sat and I now looked to the crowd with determination.

"I am truly honored to be taking over my father's business after so many years he has been working on it. Now I've been only working here for about three years and still can't believe I am taking over the company today from my father. So today I stand before you to accept the business with my new business partner Keiko." I spoke and the crowd clapped as Keiko stood in the crowd and bowed to me and sat back down.

"However, despite me now taking over the business I unfortunately will not be running it for the time being." I spoke again.

Suddenly the crowd broke into whisper and wondered what I was talking about. I looked to my father who was confused. I then turned to Keiko who had the same expression just as Jet did. He mouthed the words "What are you doing!?" to me, but I simply ignored him. Lastly I turned to Clay, Omi, and Raimundo who were shocked and I began to talk again still staring at them.

"Something has been brought to my attention that I can no longer avoid. So for the time being I will taking a leave of absence, but if and when I return I plan to resume running this company, but for now I will be leaving everything over to my new partner Keiko. That is all I have to say on the matter and thank you for coming." I replied.

I immeditly walked off stage with the crowd now roaring with questions. I watched as my father followed behind me along with Keiko, Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and even Jet who was listening from a distance.

"What is going on Kimiko, I do not understand? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong Papa, but there's something I need to do." I replied.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is Papa really it is, but . . ." I glanced at my old friends and back to my father.

"I have a duty as a Xiaolin Warrior and I just . . . can't abandon my position. It would be dishonorable." I spoke.

I watched as everyone's faces looked surprise, but then he nodded to me and gave a smile and he hugged me.

"Go and do what you have to do. Taking over the business can wait until you come back." He replied.

"While I'm gone have Keiko run the business for me. After all she is my new business partner." I said smiling to her.

"You got that right, but whatever happens please be safe and visit." She said hugging me.

"I will I promise,"

Both her and my father left to handle the crowd as I went to talk to Clay, Omi, and Raimundo of other matters.

"I thought you . . ." Raimundo spoke, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Let's get one thing straight here ok. I'm only doing this, because of this evil thing coming. However, my feelings about anything else are gone. We are only teammates and nothing more. Like I said I can't easily forget what happened that day right now, but over time that might change. We have a mission and once it's completed I will return to Japan to take over my father's business, ok?" I explained.

After a long awkward silence they all nodded in agreement. I sighed and then glanced at where Jet was standing and I saw him frown at me like he was disappointed. I told the others to meet me later at my place. In the mean time I'll meet Jet back at my place now, since I knew he'd be waiting for me.


	5. Good-bye and Welcome

Good-Bye and Welcome

Kimiko's POV

I stood in front of my place about to open the door. I felt scared and nervous at the same time. I knew Jet would be in there wanting in explanation; I just wasn't sure how to explain it. However, waiting outside wasn't going to help. Once I opened the doors and walked in the door shut behind me and I jumped back startled and then saw that it was Jet.

"God Jet you scared me!" I shouted.

"What hell was that today!?" He exclaimed walking toward me as I walked back.

"Look something came up and I just can't stay here in Japan right now. I know we've got that mission tomorrow, but I'm sure you can do it without me. I can't stay Jet and I'm really sorry."

"What kind of excuse is that, what's going on Kimiko talk to me. We've been partners for three years and not once have I asked about your past, but somehow it seems to have catch up to you. What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you . . . Just please trust me that when it's over I'll return here and it will be like nothing even changed."

Suddenly I backed up against the wall and saw his hand against the wall as he was leaning toward me staring me with a serious look on his face. I could tell he was upset, but then I felt his other hand on my cheek and he brushed the hair from my face. He leaned in a whispered into my ear.

"_Stay with me . . . Don't leave me . . ." He whispered._

I felt tears slip out of my eyes. It was really hard saying good-bye like this since he's been the friend I needed after leaving the Xiaolin Temple.

"I'm sorry Jet, but . . . I can't." I cried and he slammed his fist to the wall angry and upset.

He took a few steps back from me and I saw a tear slip from his eye, but then he quickly turned away from me. He walked over to the glass doors that lead to the balcony and stepped outside. I walked toward him, but stopped at a safe distance. He turned back to me glaring at me.

"You're making a big mistake and one I'm afraid you'll regret. This maybe a good-bye for now, but you won't see the last of me." He said jumping off the balcony and disappearing.

I felt my heart ache as we parted, but at the same time I felt like something terrible will come because of me leaving. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and I quickly wiped the tears away. I opened it and saw them standing there.

"Are you ready?" Raimundo asked and I looked one more time at the balcony with sadness, but recovered and then turned back at them.

"Yes," I replied.

Raimundo's POV

"Welcome back my young students, you have all grown since I last saw you." Master Fung greeted as we jumped off of Dojo.

"It's good to be back Master Fung," I said as I bowed and the others followed.

"I have presumed that Omi as told all of you why you are here."

"Yes, but we only know a little of what is going on. Is there more to the news?" Clay asked.

"Yes, but we shall speak after you have all unfinished packing. There have been a few changes since you all left. Hopefully they are to your liking."

Master Fung handed each of us a key that would lead to our new rooms. I watched as Kimiko quickly left with her stuff and headed to her room. She didn't really seem all that thrilled being here, but I was just happy that she is here with all of us now. After we had all finished packing in our new rooms that actually had beds and everything. We all met in the main room where we once used to discuss our missions.

"So tell us Master Fung what more news is there on this evil that is coming?" Omi asked.

"The evil that I sensed . . . is no longer in my reach . . ." He replied.

"What does that mean? Are you saying that we came here for nothing!?" Kimiko exclaimed.

"No . . . the evil that I sensed is still there, but I cannot determine how close or how far it is. All I can say is that the evil I sensed is much stronger."

"So how are we supposed to fight something that we're not even sure if it's near?" Clay asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever is out there we must be on guard. That is all I have to say on the matter for now. Why don't you all spend a little time talking while I figure this whole thing out."

I watched as Master Fung left the room with a smile on his face along with Dojo leaving all of us alone. We all sat quite for a while, but then Kimiko got up to leave.

"Kimiko . . . we should talk . . ." Omi spoke.

"There's nothing to talk about Omi. I've said what I've said." She said about to leave.

"We need to resolve our issues of that day, or else how can we be friends again or even trust each other!" I exclaimed and she started to glare at me.

"You lost my trust the moment you said those words to me Raimundo! Don't even think I forgot what you said!"

Suddenly as she said those words I watched her become on fire. Everyone quickly stood up and realizing what she had done she began to panic. As I rushed to her side a tried to grab her arm my hand burned. Omi quickly used his water ability to put her out. Soon the fire was gone, but she remained soaking wet. We all stared at her in awe and were confused. Master Fung returned and once we explained what happened he sighed.

"I feared that this would happen after all of you return." He spoke.

"What would happen?" I questioned.

"Our powers are becoming . . . unstable . . ."


	6. Confronting the Truth

Confronting the Truth

Kimiko's POV

"What do you mean unstable!?" I questioned.

"Your powers are becoming out of control. Your emotions determine the amount of power that will be released. Like for example when Kimiko got angry he powers were released, but only for a moment until she calmed down and Omi poured water on her." Master Fung explained.

"How can you know all of this? Is there something you're not telling us!?"

He became quite and I watched as Dojo urged him to tell us something that Master Fung was hiding from all of us. He sighed and then gestured us to sit down. They all sat, but I remained standing.

"I lied to you about the evil presence I sensed. The truth is I know how close it really is . . . unfortunately it's closer than you all think . . ." He spoke.

"Well where is it?" Clay asked.

"It's here . . ."

"I do not understand Master Fung? What does that mean?" Omi questioned.

"It means Master Fung didn't just bring us here to be reunited. He brought us here because one of us is the evil presence he's been sensing. Am I right Master Fung?" I replied coldly.

"You are not wrong . . . but in truth I wanted all of you to make amends again, but at the same time I couldn't allow any of you to get hurt. That's why I brought you all here so that maybe there would be away to keep your powers under control so that way the evil would not take over any of you. I did what was best for all of you." He explained.

"Best for us . . . or for you?" I replied.

Without a word left to stay I left the room heading back to my room. I stepped outside to the court yard and headed to my room, but suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned and saw Raimundo.

"Let go of me Raimundo right now!" I shouted, but he wouldn't let go.

"No, we seriously need to talk." He replied serious.

"I'm done talking especially to you!"

"Look I know your mad at me still for what I said to you back then, but please believe me that it wasn't true and that I said those things out of frustration. I mean don't tell me that what you said to me was actually true . . . or was it . . .?"

"What I said wasn't true either, but your words . . . out of everyone's . . . hurt me the most . . . To say that you hate me and then to call me a cold hearted bitch . . . I can't help but feel like what you said was true . . ."

Suddenly tears began to form in my eyes and I quickly pulled away from his grasp and began to run to me room. I began to cry uncontrollable and suddenly I felt myself began to feel hot. I quickly calmed down and I began to feel cool again. I sighed and laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I truly don't hate Raimundo, but a part of me feels like what he said to me that day was true. Even now I feel like a cold hearted bitch and I'm sure Raimundo now and will always hate me . . .

Raimundo's POV

"She won't listen to us right now . . . This is so stupid . . . if that day never had happened none of this would be so difficult!" I shouted and sitting back done.

"Calm yourself Raimundo or else . . ." Master Fung warned.

"Yeah I know, but seriously right now I don't even want to talk to you Master Fung!"

"How could you keep a secret like this, including to me Master?" Omi spoke.

"Things have changed Omi, right Master Fung." Clay replied and he said nothing.

"Look right now there are two things that need to be done. One we need to be able to trust each other again and become a team. Two we need to make sure we keep our powers in check and make sure nothing goes hey wire." I replied.

"That's easy for you to say partner, but how exactly are we going to be the same as we ever were again?" Clay asked, but I said nothing.

"I'm not sure, but we've got to try, but I need all of your help. Please,"

For a moment they both stared at me unsure what to do, but in the end they agreed and he all shook on it.

"Still how are we going to convince Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Leave that to me," I said leaving to go to where Kimiko would be.

Kimiko's POV

"_Do you trust me?" Raimundo asked extending a hand toward me._

"_Always," I replied taking his hand as we jumped off the cliff._

_I remember this memory all too well. This was the day when everything had gone wrong. The day when my trust disappeared from my friends and especially Raimundo. This was the day our friendship and team was no more. Raimundo and I were fighting Chase and Wuya as Omi and Clay were fighting Hannibal and Jack at the bottom of the mountain. Raimundo and I were getting our butts kicked badly and soon we were trapped by Chase and Wuya and our only option was to jump. When we did Raimundo used his wind to make him fly while carrying me. _

_Once we got to the bottom we joined Omi and Clay to fight off Hannibal and Jack. Not long after Chase and Wuya showed up with the new Shen Gong Wu we were sent to get. It was called the Truth Ray. Basically it was a sort of gun that if you were stunned by it you can only tell the truth, but the effects last only until the sun rises. Of course they used it on us, but even so we didn't say much and continued fighting them. However, despite our efforts they vanished leaving us all upset from defeat._

_This is when the real trouble began. We all began to feel upset . . . more than upset, we were so mad that soon we began to argue blaming everything on each other._

"_Maybe if we had a better plan we wouldn't have gotten our bottoms kicked!" Omi shouted._

"_It's butt . . . You know what I am so sick of always having to correct you when you're wrong! You're just so dang annoying!" Raimundo shouted._

"_At least he's telling the truth! We got our butts whooped bad no thanks to your plan!" Clay exclaimed._

"_My plan!? We all agreed on this plan together, so don't you dare be blaming me you dumb as a sack of hammers cowboy!" Raimundo responded._

_They were both about to beat each other up, until I jumped in and separated them from doing any further damage to each other._

"_Will you two knock it off! God Clay I expected this from Raimundo and Omi but from you, God!" I yelled._

"_Hey!" Omi and Raimundo shouted at the same time._

"_Well at least I am not a girl with a hot temper!" Omi exclaimed._

"_Excuse me, at least my hot temper is scary enough to defeat Jack unlike someone!" I shouted._

"_At least I can defeat Chase by myself unlike our leader here!" Omi shouted._

"_Well at least I am the leader, which mean I'm better then all of you!" Raimundo smirked._

"_Well slow down there partner you maybe leader, but there is no way in Sam's hill you are better than me!" Clay bellowed._

"_I am so sick of your cowboy sayings it drives me insane! To hear partner this and partner that God talk normal for once!" Raimundo shouted._

"_At least my sayings are better than Clay's." Omi stated making Clay even more made._

"_Stop it! All of you! You're all acting like a bunch of idiotic boys!" I screamed and they all stared at me glaring like I was at them._

"_Well little missy at least we were doing something come paired to your fighting with Wuya!" Clay stated._

"_You couldn't even lay a finger on her and she is just a girl!" Omi shouted._

"_I' a girl Omi . . ." I said angry._

"_Exactly!" Omi pointed out._

"_Besides at least we can fight unlike someone here!" Raimundo stated._

"_Excuse me . . . You better not be picking a fight with me Raimundo! That's the last thing you want if you don't want you're pretty little face to get ruin!" I shouted._

"_Bring it! I could take down all of you!" Raimundo stated._

_Without a second thought Clay grabbed a piece of the ground and threw it at Raimundo who dodged it and blasted wind at Clay. Omi then used his water ability and flooded the whole ground making Clay and I wet while Raimundo laughed. I began felt furious that the wetness of my clothes dry and I began to release fire everywhere making Clay, Omi, and Raimundo lose balance and hit the ground. We all began to fight each other all upset and angry that soon it became for violent. _

_I was now fighting Raimundo and we were both equal matched with each other, but I knew I could defeat him. I used my fire and began to blast him, but he quickly dodged it and used his wind that blasted me to the wall. I hit the wall hard and I felt the wall crack a little. Angry I used every ounce of strength and angry inside me and created a giant fire wall around me that began to expand while shooting fire balls at everyone. Once I stopped I saw the temple court yard almost in ruins because of our destruction. I stopped and felt Raimundo's wind push me to the ground hard._

"_That is enough!" Master Fung shouted from behind us and we all stopped and stared at the ground in frustration._

"_This childish game is over! I want this place clean immediately and I will decide all of your punishments later!" Master Fung said about to leave._

"_Hey I didn't start this why should I have to be punished!" Omi shouted._

"_Give it a rest Omi! Besides Clay is the one that started it!" Raimundo exclaimed._

"_Oh no this was all you and Kimiko! You started the fight by arguing!" Clay responded._

"_Only because of Raimundo's big mouth!" Kimiko explained._

"_You're impossible!" Raimundo shouted._

"_You're no prince charming either!" I spat and I saw him become more furious!_

"_UGH! Your such a . . ." _

"_What!? Say it I dare you!"_

"_YOU'RE SUCH A COLD HEARTED BITCH AND I HATE YOU!"_

_That simple sentence . . . that simple verse was all it took for me to break inside. Those were the words that made me disappear from the team and to leave my so called friends behind. I got up slowly and began to dust myself off. I saw the angry in my friends eyes and I just knew from that moment . . . we could never be a team . . . or even friends . . ._

"_You know what . . . I'm done here . . . this team our friendship . . . it's gone! I hope you're happy now . . ." I said limping back to the temple._

_That was the day I packed up and left for Japan. I guess not long after everyone decided it was best to split up. So many things we said that I'm not even sure if what I said was true, but it had to be . . . We were all still under the influence of the Truth Ray. I will never forget that day or the words that were said. Especially his words . . . _

Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I quickly woke up. I sat up straight and felt a tear on my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"Who is it!?" I questioned.

"It's me . . . Raimundo . . ." He replied.


	7. The Real Truth

The Real Truth

Kimiko's POV

"What do you want Raimundo . . . I'm not in the mood to talk . . ." I spoke.

"Don't talk just listen . . . Please . . ." He replied and I could hear a bit of sadness in his voice.

I truly feel am upset with him, but lately since we've reunited I felt a little bit reassured to see that he . . . everyone was doing fine. I slowly walked to the door and hand my hand on the handle. Part of me wanted to stay in my room and the other part of me want to see him. Sighing I opened the door to reveal a grinning Raimundo.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" I asked.

"First follow me; we're going somewhere I know you'll like." He grinned.

Before I could say anything he took my hand and pulled me outside to the court yard and out to the open fields. I realized where he was taking me now. He showed me this place once before and I used to love going there. Once we got there he dragged me to the ground and made me sit under the cherry blossom tree with him. I pulled my hand away and sat there hugging my knees. I turned and saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"Look I know you'll probably never forgive me for what I said, but I want you to know that it meant nothing and that it wasn't true." He spoke.

"I want to believe you . . . I want to trust you more than anything Raimundo, but we all were hit by the Truth Ray. The words we said to each other were true. What bothers me is that what I said to all of you, you all can forgive me so easily. I forgive most of what happened, but . . ." I spoke.

"You can't forgive me right?"

I looked at him with sad eyes and turned away from him. It's true . . . I can't forgive him for what he said because . . . his words were the one that hurt me more than anyone's.

"I understand . . . it's ok that you feel that way . . . I've learn to accept that . . . I just want you to at least understand that no matter what I'll always have your back even if don't trust me. I just hope that one day you can trust me again . . ." He said.

"Raimundo . . ."

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" A voice said.

As soon as I saw who it was I immediately got up. Raimundo quickly went in front of me blocking me from . . . Chase . . .

"Well it's been a while Chase. Haven't seen your stupid self here in a while." Raimundo said.

"I could say the same to you. You've all been gone for what . . . 3 years . . . Couldn't handle the truth could you." Chase grinned.

"What do you want?"

"Come now you must know why we're here? The new evil inside one of you . . . I want to found out and see who it is."

"We?"

Suddenly we heard a loud explosion coming from the Temple. Raimundo quickly told me to go back to the Temple while he takes care of Chase. I darted to the Temple and soon met Wuya at the front entrance to the court yard.

"Well if it isn't Kimiko. I see you changed into a woman." She grinned.

"And I see you're still an old hag!" I spat.

Suddenly she began to dart toward me and attacked me. I quickly dodged her moves and began to fight back.

"What not using your element to help you? This fight won't take long after all." She smirked.

Furious with her comment I dashed toward her and felt fire come out of my hands. I didn't care about keeping my powers in control. All I cared about was beating her to a pulp. Soon I began to attack her and she was beginning to give up. Soon I felt my whole body on fire and all I could think of was burning her into a crisp. Soon she was lying on the ground in defeat and I began to hear her pleading to stop. Right when I was about to strike, another explosion went off. Realizing what I was doing I stopped and felt myself calm down again.

The fire on my body began to fade. I headed inside to the Temple court yard leaving a frighten Wuya. Once I got inside almost everything was destroyed. The ground was broken and there were traces of water everywhere. I saw Clay and Omi lying on the ground and I quickly helped them up.

"Are you guys ok!?" I asked worried.

"We're fine little lady, just a little beaten up . . ." Clay said weary.

"I believe our elements got the best of us . . ." Omi said weary.

Soon they pasted out from exhaustion. I looked around and saw Dojo and Master Fung coming toward us. I explained what happened and then heard someone groaning from behind me. Suddenly I saw Jack push a giant rock off him and saw him slowly getting up and dusting his self off. I heard his back crack and saw him rubbing it. I marched to him and saw him crouch in fear from me.

"Don't hurt me!" He shouted and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt angry.

"What happened here!?" I demanded and fire began to form in my hands again burning his shirt and he screamed.

"Ok ok! All Hannibal and I did was tease them about the day you all got into a fight and split up and they started to get angry and well . . . this happened!"

"How did you know we got into a fight and split up!?"

He didn't say anything at first, but when my hands became hotter he began to scream louder and gave in and told me everything.

"Alright alright! That day we used the Truth Ray on you that wasn't all we used on you guys!" He blurted.

"What else did you use!?" I demanded.

"We used the Reversing Mirror so that when you all thought you were telling the truth you were all telling a lie. Plus we used the Mood Swinger on all of you so that you would all get angry with each other, even though you weren't that upset."

"Are you telling me that this whole time everything we said that day was a lie and that you tricked us into splitting up!?"

"Yes . . . but it was Chase's idea . . . He saw the future and knows who will be the one to go evil!"

"Who is it!?"

Before Jack could tell me Chase pulled him away and Chase was now in front of me and I took a few steps back. I saw Wuya and Hannibal behind. I stood in my fighting position and he grinned at me. He came closer to me and I began to walk backwards until I hit a wall were he cornered me. He placed his hand under my chin and pulled me so that I was staring at me.

"Lucky I was here to stop Jack before he gave you anymore information." Chase grinned.

"You . . . You did this to us! For 3 years I believed everything they said about me was true and that I was hated!" I screamed.

"Indeed I did, but all for a price Kimiko . . . You cannot gain something without sacrifice. One of you is destine to fall from the evil inside you. Thanks to the Crystal Glasses I know who shall be the one to fall. I'd be careful Kimiko . . . there's so much more you still don't know and so much you're keeping from them. We shall meet again in due time, but for now be lucky you now know the truth . . ." Chase said letting go off me and disappearing with the rest.

I slid to the ground unable to move or even breathe properly. My eyes were widen and I was just in a state of shock. I heard footsteps coming toward me and felt two hands on my shoulder shaking me.

"Kimiko! Kimiko stay with me, come on! What happened!?" Raimundo asked worried and I cover my ears and stared at the ground while tears fell from my face.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.


	8. Forgiving

Forgiving

Raimundo's POV

After our battle with the Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, and Jack, Dojo and Master Fung immediately took Omi and Clay to the hospital room. I stayed with Kimiko while she rest in her bedroom. She had pasted out from shock. I'm not sure what happened and that worries me. I brushed some hair out of her eyes and saw that a tear has slipped from her eye. As I wiped it away she began to wake up.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to wake you Kim . . ." I said softly.

Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around my neck tight and she began to cry on my shoulder. I held her close to me, but I was confused to why she was crying and why on earth she would be hugging me.

"I'm . . . so . . . sorry Rai . . ." She cried and I gave a little laugh and she looked up to me with sad and confused eyes.

"You haven't called me Rai in so long it's just funny to hear you say it again." I grinned.

"Same for you, you haven't called me Kim in a while ether." She laughed wiping away the tears.

"So what happened out there?"

Suddenly the tear began to form again in her eyes as she explained to me everything that she learned from Jack. Suddenly I began to feel upset and angry to just like she was. I was so mad I punched my hand hard against the wall and she began to cry again. Knowing the truth now makes this whole thing suck. I wipe the tears from her face and gave a smile.

"I spent 3 years almost hating all of you after what you all said and hating myself for what I said. Now that I know it was all a lie, but it's because of those lies we separated for so long. I didn't even forgive you Rai when I saw you again like I could forgive the others. I'm such an idiot I should have forgiven you even without knowing the truth. I should have trusted you . . ." Kimiko explained and I pulled her into a hug to her surprise.

"It's done now and all is forgiven. We can't change the past, but we can change the future . . . together . . ." I whispered to her.

"Together . . ." She replied hugging me back.

After we recoiled we immediately went to Clay and Omi to see if they had awoken. Once we got there they were fully awake and smiling at us. Kimiko quickly hugged both of them and began to shed some tears, but this time out of happiness. We explained to them what happened and they too felt how we all felt about it.

"Next time I see them they ain't going to be so lucky." Clay said pounding his fist against his hand.

"Calm yourself Clay, for if we let our emotions run wild again we could turn evil." Omi reminded and they both calmed down.

"So does that mean we're all friends again?" Kimiko questioned and I put my hand in front of me and everyone laid there's on top of mine.

"Friends forever," I said and they nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Master Fung walked in and we all put our hands down and got quite. I looked at Kimiko who still seemed to be a little upset, but not as much as she was. She started to walk past him, but then stopped when she was next to him.

"I am sorry Master for the way I acted earlier. I gave it some thought and realized you were only keeping that secret from us because you were worried about us and didn't want us to worry." She spoke and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is I who should apologize. I should have had more faith in my students." He replied and we all smiled.

"Well it's settled now. I'll go and bring some tea and some snacks." Kimiko replied leaving along with Master Fung and Dojo leaving us guys alone.

I felt a smile creep up on me as she left. Kimiko really has changed, but I'm glad I still get to see the art of her that only we Xiaolin Warriors get to see.

"So Raimundo, how long have you been in love with Kimiko?" Clay questioned and my eyes widen to surprise at Clay's remark.

"You can't hide that look from me partner. That's the same look I give when I see Annabelle. It's like that feeling you feel like you can do anything with her around and that you would give anything just to be with her. Like you'd be a friend or protector." Clay explained.

He looked at me waiting for an answer and so did Omi as well. I sighed and gave in and gave a slight nod and looked away from them.

"I've been in love her probably since the moment we met. I didn't know it at the time, but as we fought together and became close I knew something was there. The day we all so called fought and they day we all left, I thought we'd never see each other again . . . I guess seeing her now brings back those memoires and feelings. . . however, there was a point I almost did give up on her. I tried moved on, but of course the girl I dated could never compare to her . . . I guess you could say that after seeing her again all those feelings I tried to hide and push away came back . . . I don't want to tell her anything yet about my feeling, because I want to see if she can figure it out on her own and realize if she loves me back or if I should just move on." I explained.

"So that day when you told her you hate her you actually . . ." Omi spoke.

"Love her, and so I'll be her friend and protector in the meantime."

Kimiko's POV

As I got the tea ready and some snacks I felt really upset with myself. I cried too easily and it's all because of stupid Heylin side. They ruined 3 years of my life and I'm going to make sure they get a beating of 3 years' worth next time I see them. Suddenly I became hot and started to calm myself down. I have to keep myself calm so nothing will happen. Suddenly my phone went off which startled me. It was a text message, but it was restricted . . . I opened it and I dropped the tea cup in my hand and heard it shatter.

"_See you at the Masquerade ball . . . Can't wait to see you again . . ." It read._

Masquerade ball? Why on earth would I go to such a thing like that? Maybe it's a wrong number. I quickly picked up the broken tea cup and cleaned up the mess and then proceeded into the hospital room with the tea and snacks. Once I got in however, I heard Dojo mentioning a new mission.

"New Shen Gong Wu detected and boy is it giving me the chills!" Dojo exclaimed.

"We've haven't gone hunting for Shen Gong Wu in years." Rai said.

"This should be interesting," Clay spoke.

"I usually have to go by myself, but I am happy to go hunting again with my friends." Omi smiled.

"So where's the location Dojo?" I asked.

"Paris and the place where I hid it are having a Masquerade Ball tonight. So dress up nicely and look like you belong there. My guess is where a grown or tuxedo tonight with of course a mask." Dojo answered.

Suddenly my heart stopped, but I tried not to look as if I've seen a ghost. Instead I put on a fake smile and walked out of the room and told them I'd get ready for when we take off. I read the text message again and knew it was meant from me. The question is who could have sent it. Well my guess is if anything the Heylin group will be there waiting for us. This time however, I'll be ready.


	9. Dancing Under the Moon

Dancing Under the Moon

Kimiko's POV

I looked at my dress one last time to make sure it looked alright. I wore a red and black grown with a black mask with my hair half up and half down with some curls in my hair. I had on black high heels and a red rose in my hair. I looked like one of those old English movie people going to a ball which I was of course, but still . . . Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I opened it slowly and it was Raimundo. I saw his eyes widen in shock and I began to feel uneasy as I looked at my dress.

"What does it not look good on me!? Maybe I should . . ." I said.

"You look . . . amazing!" He blurted and I blushed a little.

Once we headed out the to the court yard I saw Omi and Clay dressed up nicely and they began to give compliments to me as well. We all jumped on Dojo's back as he began to fly to Paris. It was almost getting dark meaning once we got there it would be about night time. As we flew we went over the plans for tonight. The Shen Gong Wu we're looking for is call Cupid's Arrow, basically you aim the arrow at someone and if it hit them then the first person they see they go all lovey dovey on them. The effects only last for a short time and also if the arrow hit someone and the first person they see is the one they actually love then it won't affect them.

It's a weird Shen Gong Wu, but not as weird as the other one's we have. Raimundo decided we should all split up into groups. Clay and Omi would look on one side of the ball while Raimundo and I look on the other side. We have to pretend though like we don't know each other expect who we're partner up with. Once we arrived Dojo landed us about a block away from our location and went to go and hide and wait for our signal. Clay and Omi decided to head there first while Rai and I stayed behind wearing our masks.

"You ready for a little Shen Gong Wu hunting." He smirked.

"Always," I replied and he offered me his elbow in which I warped my arms around and we began to walk.

As we made our way to the entrance the ball was much bigger than I expected. It was gorgeous inside and if you could read my face it would be a look of awe. We made our way through the crowd and began looking for the Wu. I swear I was getting pushed by like every person, until Rai pulled me closer to him which made me blush.

"We need to get across to the other side and see if the Wu is there." Rai said.

"Well we aren't going to get there with these people blocking our way." I said.

"Then I guess will have to dance our way there."

"What!?"

Suddenly without a second Rai grabbed my hands and pulled me on to the dance floor. We began to slowly dance with the music.

"Fastest way to get to the other side, besides we have to at least act like we came here to the ball." Rai whispered in my ear.

As we danced I felt myself blushing hard. Getting this close to Rai somehow made my heart race faster than usual. Looking closely at Rai I realized he wasn't that boy I once knew as a teenager, but more like a man. I mean he still looks the same for an 18 year old, but so do all of us. I mean I've gotten little taller since I've became 18, but not by much. As we danced he twirled me and picked me up and spun me and I felt myself smiling and laughing more than I used to over the 3 years.

Being here with him and everyone brings back so many happy memoires that I wouldn't trade for the world. I watched as Rai began to smile and laugh to with me. Somehow when I just see the goofy smile of his I feel at ease. I don't know why, but I feel more comfortable with him. As we stared into each other's eyes I could see his beautiful green eyes. I realized our faces were closer to each other. Suddenly the music stopped and we both turned our heads away from each other.

"Can I cut in?" A gentleman asked bowing his head toward us.

I gave one look at Rai and I nodded at him and he nodded back. He left the dance floor to continue searching for the Wu. I gave a smile at the gentleman and he offered a hand and I took it and he pulled me closer as the next song began. As we danced he looked familiar to me like I've met him before.

"I didn't think you'd show up milady. It seems you got my message after all." He grinned.

My eyes widen and just when I was about to pull away from him I felt something sharp poking at me on my side. I glanced down and saw he had a blade in his hand. I looked up at him glaring as we still continued to dance.

"Who are you and what to you want!?" I whispered harshly.

"You don't recognize me do you? If I took my mask off would you then realize who I am or should the sound of my voice strike you." He said.

"Jet!? What are you doing here!?" I questioned and he pulled the blade away.

"Sorry about that Kimiko, I just didn't want you to cause a scene while I'm here. I'm kind of undercover right now for a mission."

"A mission? Here, but why and how did you know I was here?"

"My sources told me you'd be here tonight along with your friends."

"How did you know I wasn't alone?"

"Because he told me . . ."

Before I could say anything I heard a scream and turned my direction toward it. I saw Chase and his jungle cats now invading the ball along with Hannibal, Wuya, and Jack. I saw Omi and Clay beginning to attack and saw Rai joining with them as everyone else ran away. I was about to run over and help them, but then Jet grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Let go Jet, I need to help my friends!" I told him, but he wouldn't let go.

"I know which is why I can't let you go Kimiko." He said all serious and my eyes widen.

"Your with them!? Jet their . . . there the bad guys! Your joining the Heylin side!"

"I know . . . I've been working with them recently . . ."

Before I could say anything he threw me across the room to where Clay, Omi, and Rai were and they helped me get up. We all stood in our fighting position, but then Jet joined the Heylin side and grinned at us.

"What got yourself a new side kick Chase?" Rai mocked and Jet moved at the speed of light and reappeared in front of Raimundo and punched him making him fall hard against the ground. We went to help him and Jet began to laugh.

"How does it feel Kimiko to see a friend get hurt!?" Jet exclaimed to me still laughing.

"Do you know this freak show Kimiko?" Clay asked with Raimundo now paying attention.

"Know me . . . we'll we've been partners for almost 3 years now. You didn't tell them about me did you Kimiko?"

"It never came up . . ." I said weary.

"No I guess not . . . I mean after all it didn't take you even a second to forget me and forget your life in Tokyo to go back to your Xiaolin friends!"

"It wasn't like that Jet! They needed me!"

"I needed you too and what did you do that day. You just left me and I'll never forgive you for that."

"Believe me Jet at the time I really didn't want to leave you, but . . . It's my duty as a Xiaolin Warrior . . ."

"Excuses excuses . . . I guess I knew this day would come anyway."

"What do you mean?" Omi spoke as Jet still stared at me.

"When Kimiko and I were partners we used to protect the city of Tokyo from all criminals. The day we met we stopped a few criminals and that's when I thought at the time that Kimiko was the right partner for me. Of course when we did become partners I did a little background check and discovered everything about her past." Jet explained.

"Way too creepy," I said.

"You've been keeping that secret for a long time Kimiko. I guess I couldn't trust you after all. However, that night you left Chase found me and offered a deal I couldn't refuse. Getting revenge on you . . ."

"I didn't betray you Jet; it's just that I didn't think I'd ever be involved in my past again so I didn't mention it to you."

"Oh, but you did betray me Kimiko. You once told me that you could see a future with us together did you not?"

I looked and realized everyone's eyes were on me and for some reason I couldn't bear to look into my friend's eyes, or even Rai's.

"I did but that was a long time ago Jet. Besides after I said that to you, you didn't tell me your feelings so I moved on. You didn't have the same feelings I had that day Jet . . ." I spoke.

"That's where you're wrong; I did have feelings for you. I still do even now, but I see that you've really moved on. I can prove it with this,"

Suddenly in his hands was Cupid's Arrow. He aimed it right at me and shot it and I put my arms in front of my face waiting to get hit. However, I never did. Instead it hit Raimundo instead.

"Rai!" I cried and when he opened his eyes he stared into mine.

I was waiting for the effect to take place, but it never did. I gasped in realization as he took the arrow out of his chest and stood up and threw it to Omi. I still was on the ground in surprise and Jet grinned.

"Isn't this a surprise . . . Looks like I have competition after all . . ." Jet smirked and I saw Raimundo glare at him.

Suddenly Dojo came in the entrance in full dragon form and glared at them and they began to back up.

"It was nice seeing all of you again, but next time we meet you all won't be so lucky." Chase said and they all vanished including Jet.

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. One Jet was no on the Heylin side. Two he has feelings for me that make things so difficult for me right now. Three Rai my friend, teammate, and leader has feelings for me as well which just makes this whole situation more complicated. I saw Rai turn to me and offered me a hand to stand. I felt so weak inside and confused and very stress that in the end I blacked out only to hear my friends calling my name . . .


	10. The One I Love?

The One I Love?

Raimundo's POV

Once we got back to the Temple I carried Kimiko back to her room so that she could rest. I felt so worried for her and at the same time confused. I had no idea there was more to her life then all of us knew. Hearing what we heard tonight was shocking, but I at least could understand why she wouldn't want to talk about it . . . believe me I know . . . Suddenly Clay and Omi walked in and told me that I should probably get some sleep and that she'd be away in the morning. I looked at her one last time and left her room. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

Kimiko's POV

When I woke up the next day I felt so embarrassed and confused. I was so afraid to face my friends including Raimundo. Especially after what I found out about him. I knew though that I have to face them sometime. Once I got finished getting ready I slowly snuck out of my bedroom and went to the court yard. I looked around and saw no one was there, much to my relief.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo said from behind making me jump.

"Hey Rai!" I blurted.

"Listen . . . we need to . . . talk about . . . last night . . ."

"Actually um . . . Master Fung needs me right now . . . and I ah have to do something so . . . later!"

Before he could say anything I rushed off into the main room where I found Clay and Omi. Before I could walk by them they stopped me.

"Kimiko you do not have to avoid us." Omi spoke.

"It's ok . . . we understand about keeping the whole Jet thing from us so it's fine. Besides we trust you little lady. So trust us as well," Clay said.

I looked at both of them and they both smiled at me and I felt myself more reassured than ever now with their support. Suddenly Raimundo walked in and I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Now if you excuse me I have to . . . see Master Fung!" I lied walking away quickly.

Raimundo's POV

"Well that was . . . strange . . ." Omi spoke.

"Don't worry about Omi she's just avoiding me because of last night. I don't blame her," I sighed and Clay sat down next to me.

"Oh come on partner, she's just shy because she realized one of her best friends has a crush on her." Clay explained.

"Yeah I guess so, but I mean it's not like it's not embarrassing for me ether. I mean now she knows my feelings and yet she hasn't said anything back to me. Obviously she doesn't have the same feelings like the way I do for her." I explained.

"Well hold on a second there partner. Maybe she does have the same feelings for you Rai; she just hasn't realized it yet. Tell you what let Omi and I figure out what she feels for you and let you know if there's something there." Clay said.

"You'd do that!" I blurted and then blushed out of embarrassment.

"What are friends for?" Omi smiled.

"Besides this cowboy knows a lot about love than you think." Clay winked at me.

Kimiko's POV

I sighed staring at the white puffy clouds. Today just sucks! All I could think about was Jet and Rai and how they both have feelings for me. I have one guy I've known for 3 years who had once stolen my heart, but never once really showed interest in me, up until now. Then I have another guy who I have known for years fighting side by side with and now have learned he had feelings for me. UGH!

All of this is just too complicated. Still what I didn't mention last night is that I once thought Rai and I had something back when were teenagers, but I never knew what it meant, until I met Jet. Still even now both of them make my heart race, but I can't tell which one I'm in love with more. I sighed angrily and heard footsteps coming toward me. I sat up quickly and saw Clay and I sighed in relief.

"It's just you," I said and Clay laughed.

"I guess it's safe to say that you're avoiding Raimundo right?" He asked.

"Maybe . . ."

"I guess learning that your best friend like you is a little weird to hear right?"

"Well I mean . . . Yeah . . . I've been with Rai since we were teenagers and I just can't believe he's had feelings for me all this time. I never realized it . . ."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know . . . In a way I was once in the same position Rai was in. Like him I fell in love with Jet who didn't even realize my feelings until now, but the truth is now that I know about Jet's feelings the feelings I once had for them are back . . . but . . ."

"But?"

"But the truth is I once felt the same way about Rai as well I just didn't know it until I met Jet. So right now I'm drawn between the man I love and the man I'm dangerously attracted to."

"So which one is the one you love?"

I was about to answer, but the truth was I wasn't even sure. I once loved Rai without even realizing it and then I fell in love again with Jet. Two guys, but I can only choose one . . . Suddenly Omi came and Clay then left to let Omi talk to me now.

"I understand that you have a bit of a problem." Omi spoke and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Yes I do and do you have any words of wisdom for me." I asked smiling.

"I believe I do . . . My wisdom for you is to follow your heart and listen to what it's saying."

I was a little surprise by his wisdom that he gave me. I thought for moment, but then realized I wasn't supposed to be thinking. I was supposed to be listening. I remembered all the memories I shared with the both of them and listen to my heart. I realized my heart was beating faster for one of them as I listened. I gasped and looked at Omi and pulled him into a hug!

"I can't believe your advice actually helped me Omi! Thank you!" I cheered.

"No problem . . . now tell me again what is it that I said that helped you!?" Omi questioned.

"Don't ever change Omi ok?"

With that he smiled and I dashed back to the court yard. I saw Clay and Raimundo practicing, but I pasted by them not looking at them and headed for my room. Once I got there, I stared at my bed which laid my phone. I breathed heavily after running, but then quickly picked up the phone texted a message to Jet. This needed to be settled now . . .

"_Meet me at the top of the mountain where the Temple is in front of in one hour." I typed and sent._

"_See you soon," He replied._


	11. I Love You

I Love You

Raimundo's POV

"Has anyone seen where Kimiko has run off to?" I asked.

"Beats me, I was busy telling what I learned about Kimiko." Clay reminded me.

"I remember giving her some advice and she took off running in happiness." Omi replied.

"What did you tell her?" I asked curious.

"To follow your heart and listen to what it's saying."

Given to what Clay told me about Kimiko's feelings, could she have gone off to talk to Jet . . . I felt my heart ache at the thought of that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that it was Clay, but I brushed it off.

"It's ok guys . . . I'm fine, besides I just want to see Kimiko happy." I reassured.

"Even if it costs your happiness?" Omi spoke, but I said nothing.

I want what's best for Kimiko. If Kimiko loves Jet then that's alright. I can learn to move on, it's not like I haven't tried before. Suddenly memoires of me back in Rio popped in my head. I felt pain and depression run through me again. I quickly left Clay and Omi so they wouldn't see me. I clamed myself down and the memories began to fade. I don't want to remember those memories . . . I tried to remember other things and all I could think of was Kimiko and the times we spent together.

I felt myself calm down now and to my surprise nothing happened with my powers. I took a deep sigh and looked at the sunset. I wondered if Kimiko has realized her feelings. If she has are they toward me or Jet . . .

Kimiko's POV

I waited for what almost seems like forever. I watched as the sunset as I told near the edge of the cliff. Suddenly the air got colder and I turned to see . . . Jet? He looked so different from when I last saw him. He his eyes were now red and he seemed more pale and his hair was definitely jet black like it was before, but still . . . something seemed off about him. I walked toward him slowly as he walked toward me.

We stopped once we were face to face, but then he pulled me into a hug and I gave him a hug back. As I looked at his eyes I saw a smiled across his face.

"You came back . . . to me . . ." He whispered.

"I came back . . . to tell you . . . something . . ." I whispered back.

"You don't have to say . . ."

"I'm sorry!" I blurted.

He gave a questionable look, but then I pulled away from his grasp and took a step back. He tried to come closer, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I came back to say I'm sorry . . . but I don't feel the same way you feel for me anymore . . ." I spoke.

"It's because of that Brazilian right?" He growled.

"Yes . . . in truth I don't think I ever stopped loving him even when we met. I didn't know it then though when I told you I could see a future with us. I didn't know what love was, until I was with you, but at the time you never showed it back. But it's thanks to you Jet that I know what the feeling love is!"

"So your thanking me for making you realize that you were always in love with that Brazilian and not me."

I saw his eyes glowing red now and I could see the look of anger in them. He walked closer to me and I took some steps back, but then stopped when I realized I was at the edge of the cliff. Suddenly he began to say something under his breath and suddenly I froze where I was standing. I couldn't move or even talk, or scream. Suddenly I saw him flash a grin and I began to hear someone calling my name. Soon my eyes widen as I saw Raimundo, Clay, and Omi arrive.

"Step away from her Jet! Rai ordered.

"Fine . . . we were just talking Brazilian so calm down." Jet smirked as he stepped away from me, but I still couldn't move or speak.

"The names Raimundo,"

Suddenly Rai rushed to me and took my wrist, but then I pulled away . . . Wait . . . What!? I began to take a step toward Raimundo.

"We're just talking Rai," I spoke.

What am I saying!? I'm didn't even mean to say that. I looked at Jet who was smiling and knew that he was the one controlling me and what I say.

"I thought you were in trouble," Raimundo said with worried eyes.

"The only trouble here is you!" I shouted and Rai, Clay, and Omi looked at me confused.

"I didn't know I'm sorry . . ."

"I can handle things myself Raimundo, besides I'm the one who told him to meet me here. Why can't you just trust me and leave me alone!"

No don't listen to me Rai! I'm not actually speaking! Can't you see that Jet's controlling me! Suddenly Jet pushed Rai out of the way and had his arms no wrapped around my waist. Suddenly I felt something poking me again and it was his blade. I realized I was now free from his control, but I knew if I made one wrong move he'd hurt me or my friends. Rai couldn't see it of course since it was hidden.

"If you excuse us, Kimiko hear had something to tell me before you rudely interrupted." Jet spoke.

"Look I know why she came here alright. Look Kimiko I know you love Jet, but I just wanted to make sure you were fine." Rai said.

No . . . you've got it all wrong Rai! I don't love Jet! I love . . . Suddenly I felt him poking me again and I knew he wanted me to say something.

"I . . ." I said and now I felt him take over me again.

"I'm sorry Raimundo that you feel that way, but I can assure you I'm fine." I cried and I felt him stop controlling me and I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Besides she doesn't love you, she loves me and in fact she even told me she hates you." Jet smirked.

"Is that true . . ." Rai asked now sad and I wanted to scream no, but I knew Jet would kill me and everyone and it wasn't fair for them to die. Jet poked me harder and I felt the blade cut me a little.

"I hate . . . you . . ." I cried.

If you had seen the look on his face it looked like I destroyed his whole world. It looked like the innocence of a child had disappeared. He slowly began to walk away back to my friends and they all looked at me hurt and confused. As they walked away I began to cry softly at what I had just said.

"See everything worked out for the best." Jet whispered to my ear.

I felt so angry inside that immediately my whole body was on fire now! He started to back away from me as I stood at the edge of the cliff. I began to shoot fire balls at him. I saw him start to use his powers and tried to control me, but I somehow felt stronger than him. I began to attack him with everything I had. I watched as he tried to dodge them, but then once he was struck down I dashed toward him, but right when I was about to attack I felt something sharp stab my side. The fire on me now began to fade and I looked down and saw that Jet had stabbed me.

"KIMIKO!" My friends shouted rushing toward me.

I saw Jet had a satisfying expression on his face as I began to fall to the ground. Lucky for me Raimundo caught me while Clay and Omi went to fight Jet. I felt him holding me now and trying to stop the bleeding. I watched as the crimson blood spill from my body. I watched as Jet broke free from Clay and Omi's grasp. Rai moved me out of the way and set me down as he began to fight Jet.

I watched as they were both neck and neck at each other. I tried to stop them, but I was losing too much blood. Suddenly I saw Jet throw Rai which caused him to hit Clay and Omi hard as they fell to the ground. Jet walked toward me and grabbed my wrist and dragged me near the edge of it.

"If I can't have you then no one will . . . I'll kill you then I'll kill myself." Jet said and he raised another blade at me.

"NOOOO!" My friends cried.

Without a second to lose I took the blade out of me and stabbed Jet in the side too. Thunder arose once I did this and I saw his face go into shock. He let go of me and took a few steps back. I fell to the ground again and put pressure on my wound. I watched as he fell to his knees in pain. Rain began to fall . . .

"Jet . . . this isn't you . . . Chase has done something to you . . . I know you Jet and you'd never kill me or even yourself . . . We're partners . . ." I spoke and it was like he was fighting with himself.

"Please Jet come back to me . . ." I said weary.

Suddenly he screamed in pain and I saw something come out of his body. It was like a shadow like creature and without a second Clay, Omi, Rai, and I used our powers and destroyed it. We watched as the creature screamed in pain and vanish. Suddenly Jet fell to the ground and I moved closer to him.

"Jet!?" I questioned.

He looked at me with his normal eyes again and his original skin color returned to him. I gave a small smile. Suddenly I heard something crack. I looked down at the ground and saw that the cliff was breaking. I looked back at Jet who had the same look I had. Suddenly the cliff collapsed and we both began to fall. Lucky I caught a branch and then caught Jet's hand.

"Kimiko!" I heard my friends call out.

"I'm fine I'm down here!" I called out.

"I'll fly down and get you!" Raimundo said.

"No! Don't use your powers remember! We have to avoid using them!"

"Do not worry Kimiko we shall save you!" Omi exclaimed.

Suddenly I began to feel dizzy and weak all of suddenly. I looked down at my wound and realized it was getting worse. I looked down at Jet who looked at his wound.

"Jet listen to me . . . everything's . . . going to be fine . . . My friends will find a way to save us . . ." I reassured him.

"What have I gotten myself into . . ." Jet replied.

"Hey . . . we've gotten into situations like this before . . . remember . . ."

"Tokyo Tower . . ." Jet laughed weakly.

"We've gotten out of this situation before; we can do it again . . . ugh,"

Suddenly the pain was starting to come back to me again. I saw the worried look in Jet's eyes, but I gave a weak smile. Suddenly the branch I was holding on to was breaking. Fear rose in me again.

"Ok don't panic! We can get through this if we . . ." I blurted.

"Kimiko . . ." Jet spoke.

"No I can do this I can still hold on . . . I'm a lot . . . stronger then . . . you think . . ."

"Kimiko stop!"

I looked at Jet who was now looking down. I knew were this was going and I wasn't going to let it happen. He looked back at me with a warm smile that I haven't seen in a long time.

"I'm sorry . . . for everything Kimiko . . . Chase got the best of me . . ." Jet apologized.

"He used you that's what he does . . ." I explained.

"Yeah . . . what I said though was true . . . I do love you . . . but . . . I guess I missed my chance right . . ."

"I'm sorry . . . if you had told back then . . . I would be all yours but . . ."

"Now you cannot right . . ."

"I'm sorry, but . . . he holds my heart now . . . he's always had my heart I just didn't know it . . ."

Suddenly the branch began to break more. I knew it wouldn't last long and my friends are probably thinking a way to get us free, but for how long can this branch last for. Suddenly I looked at Jet and he was looking down again.

"Kimiko . . . I . . ." Jet began to say.

"No! Don't you dare say what your about to say to me! We can get through . . . ugh!" I shouted and my wound became worse and I began to feel weaker and I'm not sure how much I can hold out.

"Kimiko stop! Just . . . let go . . ."

"Are you crazy!? No!? We can get through this together . . . ugh!"

"Look Kimiko . . . your wound is getting worse and soon you'll die! I don't want to see die because of me!"

"And I don't want to watch you fall to your death!"

"I am good as dead already Kimiko! Besides after this I'll have nothing to go back to! You however, still have a mission to complete while mine is terminated! You must be the one to keep living! For the both of us . . ."

I began to feel hot tears fall from my eyes. The branch began to break even more. One more time it breaks we're both finished for. Suddenly I saw Clay, Omi, and Raimundo throw some rope down finally. I tried to reach for it, but I was too weak to reach. I could hear my friends cheering for me, but soon my vision became blurry do to the loss of blood. Suddenly I felt Jet's hand slipping and I quickly turned back to him.

"What are you doing!?" I questioned.

"Like I said only one of us can make it . . . you're too weak to grab the rope to carry us both and I am already beginning to see a light . . . If I let go you'll have enough strength to pull yourself up to the rope . . ." Jet explained.

"But if I do you'll die!"

"I'm willing to do that . . . for you . . ." Jet said and his hand was slipping from mine.

"Jet . . . please I can get us both up please believe in me . . ."

"I do believe in you, but . . . I cannot risk your safety just so you can save mine. . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Please . . ." I cried and his hand was slipping even more.

"I love you . . ."

After he said those three words I lost his hand and I watched as he fell into complete and utter darkness. The shock was too much for me and I began to cry uncontrollable. I screamed to the top of my lungs in pain! The rain began to fall harder and the thunder grew louder.

"JET!" I screamed and began to cry.


	12. When Will the Suffering End?

When Will the Suffering End?

Raimundo's POV

"Is she well?" Omi asked.

"Same as the past few days . . ." I replied sadly.

"She's hasn't been eaten, talking, or even smiling for the past few days. It's like the little lady is a ghost . . ." Clay replied.

I looked back at her room where she kept herself locked in for the past few days. So much has happened to her that I do not blame her. Seeing someone close to you die in front of your eyes is not something you can easily forget. I can't imagine what pain she is going through. I remember it so clearly when we rescued her from the cliff, but saw Jet nowhere to be found. I could the tears she shed leave traces on her face, but the tears were long gone. Her face had no emotion once so ever and she remained that way for the past few days. It pains me to see her that state.

Once we had gotten her back to the Temple she had long past fainted from the loss of blood. At first I everyone believed she would not make it. The heart monitor would keep dropping and she would slip into death and right back out. It was like she wasn't even trying to live, but when I called her name her heart began to beat again. When she woke up in the hospital room however, a tear slid down her face and she was . . . unhappy . . .

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and she came out in her night grown and had a blanket over her. She looked like death to be honest, which sadden all of us. She took one glance at us, but then turned away and began to walk to the court yard. I watched as she looked around and walked rather slow. She had the expression on that showed no emotion once so ever.

"I wonder if Kimiko is ill?" Omi wondered.

"No little feller . . . she's just getting over something tragic . . ." Clay replied.

Kimiko's POV

Night had fallen fast and I lay in my room on my bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking of so many ways I could have thought to save him . . . After Jet's death the wound that I have on my side is a reminder of the one I gave to him. I blame myself for his death and that I was the one that truly killed him. Even now the wound he left me, I still feel the pain . . . It is unbearably, but I consider it a punishment for what I have done. I have caused a man who I once love agony and in the end he died of a broken heart and pain because of me. The moment he died I wanted to die with him, so he didn't have to suffer alone. However, when I awoke in the hospital room with my friends staring down at me in happiness I felt . . . disappointed . . . I lived, but Jet died and that seems truly unfair . . .

"Kimiko . . ." A voice said from behind the door.

"It's me Raimundo . . . I just came to check on you . . ." He said, but I didn't say anything.

"We're really worried about you Kim . . . please come out soon so we can she your smiling face again . . ." Raimundo said.

Again I didn't reply, but soon I heard his footsteps leave my door and a single tear slipped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away. Hours pasted as I laid in my bed. I looked at the clock which read midnight. I knew everyone would be asleep by now. I slowly walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and sat down in the dark with only the moon to light up the room. Suddenly something shiny caught my eye. I slowly got up and walked toward it.

As I got closer I realized it was a knife someone had forgotten to put away. I slowly reached for it, but when I did memories of me stabbing Jet came to my head and I jerked back. I began to feel pain in my wound again. Still I looked at the knife with wonder . . . Memoires of that night began to replay in my head again and I felt sicken by them. It kept playing and playing and I just wanted it to stop. I was now on all fours on the ground and looked up at the knife that still laid on the counter.

"I don't want to suffer anymore . . ." I whispered to myself.

Raimundo's POV

I woke up with terror in my eyes. I had a horrible dream . . . an old memory I didn't want to remember. My pulse was rushing, I began to sweat, and my mouth felt dry. I got of bed and sat there for a few moments before I headed out the door to get some water. As I stepped out it felt chilly all of a sudden. As I walked down the hall I realized Kimiko's door was cracked open. Curious I went over and opened the door slowly.

I realized she wasn't even in her room. Strange . . . I continued to walk down into the kitchen. As I entered the room it was so dark that only the moonlight was helping me able to see. I noticed as I walked in there was a glass of water on the table. Could Kimiko have gone to get a drink? I picked up the glass and examined it. If she has then where is she. I went to got put the glass away, until I stopped and shattered the glass. My eyes widen in fear as I saw Kimiko lying on the ground . . . bleeding from her wrist . . .

"KIMIKO!" I screamed and helped carried her.

I heard the knife drop as I picked her up and rushed to the hospital room. Not long after Clay, Omi, Master Fung, and Dojo woke up because of my scream. Once they saw my past by with Kimiko in my arms they saw her wrist and instantly knew what had happened. As healer bandaged Kimiko he reassure me that she'd be ok and that she needed rest.

"You're very lucky . . . if it had been later; it would have been to late . . ." He spoke before leaving.

Soon everyone stayed by her side for a while, but then I told them to go back to sleep and that I'd watch over her for the night . . . I brushed the hair of her beautiful face. I took her hand in mine and felt a tear slip from my eye. I kissed her hand and watched as she was still sleeping . . . I'm just glad she's still alive . . .


	13. Moving On

Moving On

Kimiko's POV

_I was dreaming something bright. It was like a bright light and I could see someone standing there. I walked closer to the light and the person extended a hand toward me. As I got closer it was Jet. He smiled at me brightly and I smiled back happy to see him. Just when I was about to take his hand, however I heard a voice. I stopped reaching for his hand and slightly pulled back. Someone was calling me . . . calling my name . . ._

_Suddenly an image appeared next to me in my dream and I could see my friends standing over my body. I was dying and I could see tears in their eyes. I looked over to Raimundo and he was screaming my name for me to stay alive. I put my hand down and continued to watch the image for a while. I blamed myself for Jet's death and thought that ending my life would end all suffering. In the end however, I was just causing more suffering to others. I looked back at Jet who was looking at me confused and I gave a warm smile._

"_It's like you said Jet . . . I need to keep living for both of us . . . besides they need me now . . ." I replied._

_Jet then gave a warm smile and walked to me and stopped when we were face to face. He brushed his hand on my cheek and I shuttered at his touch. It felt . . . warm. He then leaned close and kissed my forehead. Then a bright light came and suddenly everything just became white and I started to feel my heart beat again. Finally I opened my eyes . . ._

As I began to wake up it took a while for my vision to become clear again. I felt very light headed and didn't move for a while. Suddenly I began to felt something in my hand. I turned my head slowly and saw Raimundo. My eyes widen in shock, but then I realized he was asleep. He was holding my hand where I had . . . Anyways I looked around the room and saw that it was just me and him.

"Kimiko . . ." He whispered in his sleep.

I let out a small laugh and then used my other hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Suddenly I saw his eyes began to open and he used his other hand to wipe his eyes and then he looked at me and realized I was awake. He was startled a little, but then he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank god you're alright! I thought I lost you!" Rai cried out hugging me tightly and I didn't say anything, but let out a small cry.

"What the heck do you think you were doing!? I can't believe you tried to kill yourself! I mean . . . I just . . . I just can't believe . . . you'd leave me here . . . all alone . . ." Rai cried and I cried to a little.

"I'm sorry . . . that was selfish of me and I'm sorry . . . I just . . . Jet's death I blamed myself for . . . Do you know what's it's like to see someone close to die in front of your own eyes?" I questioned and he said nothing.

Instead he took my hand in his and gave me a small smile. Suddenly Clay, Omi, Dojo, and Master Fung came in and came to hug me and tear up a bit. I reassured all of them I was fine even though I was still sadden by what had happen, I was still deep down inside happy with them being here even if I didn't show it. Suddenly Raimundo pulled Master Fung aside and began to talk to him about something. Master Fung then nodded and then Rai joined us.

"Pack some clothes guys . . . we're taking a day off tomorrow!" Raimundo said.

. . . . . .

The next day came fast and quick. At first everyone was worried for me, but then Raimundo cut in and told everyone that it would be fine. I was actually pleased that he said that because honestly I wanted to get out of the Temple and get some air. Throughout most of the day though Rai had been by my side all day. I'm not really complaining since I enjoyed his company and he did try to make me feel better, but still I did need some place.

Anyways once I got some things packed and so did the rest of the guys we all got on Dojo and were flying somewhere. Rai wouldn't tell us where we were going and said that it was a surprise. Once we arrived at our destination we landed on a beach that was basically to ourselves. Rai helped me off Dojo and I looked around and thought how cool it was to actually see the ocean again.

"Welcome to Rio!" Rai exclaimed.

"This place is amazing!" Clay shouted.

"I couldn't agree with you more my friend!" Omi shouted running to the ocean along with Clay.

I watched as those two dive into the ocean and began to swim around for a while. I sat on the beach looking out into the ocean and just clearing my head. Suddenly Rai sat by me and stared at the ocean too. I glanced down and looked at my wrist and sighed deeply. I'm so stupid . . . How could I even think of killing myself . . . it was selfish of me and wrong. It would bring no one happiness . . .

"Hey there's something I have to show you, but it's not here so will have to leave for a while. Do you trust me?" Rai said extending a hand toward me as he stood up.

I haven't heard those three words in so long from him. I saw he had the Golden Tiger Claws in his other hand. I looked at him with concerning eyes, but then I slowly reached for his hand and grasped it. He used the Wu and we were transported somewhere else. Once we got to the destination I looked confused and shock. We were at the edge of a cliff with someone's grave in front of me. I looked back there was a forest behind me and Rai was behind me. He walked past me and went to the grave. I moved closer and saw the name Bella Heart.

"After we split up for 3 years I went back to Rio. When I did I got into a lot of trouble, but I managed. Still I became a different person when I came back and changed for the worse. Well when I became a different person I met this girl Bella Heart. For a while I thought she could be the one to maybe save me from this emptiness inside me. As you know back then I loved you and after we fought I never thought I'd see you again. So I thought maybe I could move on with Bella, but I was wrong . . . She tried to make me change into an even worse person then I already was when I changed. She tried to get to do all kinds of things that I'd never even consider . . . Realizing the person she was I ended our relationship. But then one night she called me and said we needed to talk. At first wasn't going to listen, but she said if I came she would move on from me . . ." Rai explained still not looking at me, but the grave and was silent for a while until he began to talk again.

"So that night I went to her apartment where she stayed. I saw that her door had been open and I entered to a room that was completely trashed. I looked around for Bella, but she was nowhere at first until I heard a wind blowing. I went closer to the sound and I saw her outside her balcony sitting on the edge of it. I walked closer and I heard her laughing. She turned and faced me still sitting and I saw her grin. She extended a hand toward me and told me to join her. At first I didn't know what she meant until she stood up and smiled and still had her hand out. She said she wanted us to be together and that she could end all my agony if I joined her. . ." Rai explained and my eyes went wide, because I knew what he would say next.

"She was going to jump and kill herself and wanted me to die with her. She said we didn't belong here and that there was a better place for us somewhere else where we could be happy. I refused and I saw her continue to laugh once more and I thought she had totally lost it. I tried to convince her to get down, but she wouldn't listen. She looked at me on last time now with a frown on her face and said this to me . . . "You're the reason I want to die . . . This is your fault . . . Now you'll have to live with this memory forever . . ." Then without saying anything she smiled and jumped . . ." Rai said and his voice began to break.

I came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder and he immediately turned around and hugged me tightly. I felt hot tears on my shoulder.

"I had to live with that memory every day and soon I began to go insane. I would have dreams where she would be there and that memory would just replay over and over again. I couldn't sleep for days know her death was my fault. Even I had gotten to the point where I . . . was in the exact position you were in Kimiko . . ." Raimundo said.

At first I didn't understand what he meant, until he glanced at my wrist. I quickly pulled his wrist and saw a tiny scar left there. I started to cry soft sobs for him because he had gone through exactly what I had been through. The situation may have been a little different, but still sort of the same.

"Lucky for me the cut I made only made a tiny scar that wouldn't be so easy to recognize. When I thought I was dying I swear to this day I heard a voice calling me. She kept saying my name over and over and somehow that just gave me the courage to wake up. I realized I was in a hospital alive and well." Rai said.

"Who was the voice?" I asked and for a while he was quiet, but then looked at me.

"You . . ." He replied and my eyes went wide.

"You gave me the strength I needed to keep going. I had gotten way over my head and regretted everything I had done for the past 3 years. However, somehow after all that time memories of you and everyone kept me going. So when I got a call from Master Fung I immediately came to all of you hoping to start over with all of you . . . to start over with you . . ."

"Rai . . ." I said weary and I felt him grab both my hands in his as he stared at me with those green eyes.

"I love you Kimiko, and I don't care what your feelings are toward me. As long as I'm with you I can do anything. So I'm asking you . . . Can I stay by your side even if you don't love me?"

I felt his grip on my hands become tighter and his eyes became more serious. I looked into his eyes and then tighten my grip on his hands.

"Rai . . . I was drawn between two men, one of which is the man I love and the other was a man I was dangerously attracted to. The man I was attracted to is now dead . . . the man I love however, is still alive and is with me . . . right here . . . right now . . ." I replied and I smiled.

He looked at me with surprise in his expression and I watched as he began to cheer. I laughed and he turned to me and picked me up and spun me around while I still smiled and laughed at him. He stopped spinning me but still had me wrapped around his arms still holding me. As I looked down into his beautiful eyes I saw him smile brightly at me and I smiled back.

"I really missed your smile," Rai grinned and I laughed.

"So do I," I replied while brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I love you Kimiko,"

"I love you too Rai,"

Without a second and leaned toward me and kissed me ever so sweetly and it felt as if my heart was going to explode from happiness. The kiss was sweet, passionate, and just more than I could ever imagine it to be. When we parted we smiled at each other warmly and laughed. I really do love him and I couldn't be happier. We may have gone through many struggles along the way for our feelings to be reached, but now that we're together I think we can do anything . . .


	14. The Calm before the Storm

The Calm before the Storm

Kimiko's POV

Not long after we talked Rai and I headed back to the beach where Omi and Clay were. Once we got back Rai took my hand in his. I looked at him surprised, but happy. I could hear Clay whistling at us and I began to blush. Then I felt Rai tug my hand and we ran to the ocean to join the others. For a while I don't think any of us thought about all the bad things that were supposed to happen, but instead we just had fun. Something I haven't felt in a long time . . . For once I was happy and carefree. This day couldn't be perfect!

I'm glad things were back to normal. I mean it's a little sad to know that we wasted 3 years being apart, but now I have a feeling we'll be able to make up those years since we're together now. However, I had almost forgotten something important. Once we got back to the Temple I was surprised to see three people waiting for us. Right when we landed I immediately saw Clay jump off Dojo and run to a girl that ran to him. They both embraced.

"Annabelle! I can't believe your actually here, I'm so happy! What are you even doing here!?" Clay exclaimed.

"There's some . . . bad news Clay . . ." The girl named Annabelle said.

"What kind of bad news!?"

"Clay . . . our ranch . . . I'm not sure who or what did it, but . . . the ranch caught on fire . . ."

"You're not hurt are you!?" Clay said inspecting her to make sure she was ok.

"No luckily I wasn't in the house at the time, but once I got back I saw our home on fire. I quickly put the ranch on fire, but unfortunately I couldn't save the whole ranch. The animals are fine some a little wounded. However, your Pop was nice enough to let me stay with him for a while, but I didn't stay long because I had to tell you the news. I'm so sorry Clay . . ." She cried and he stroke her hair.

"I'm just glad you're safe,"

"Same here Kimiko," Keiko said who I realized was here.

I quickly got off Dojo and went to see her. I hugged her happy to see her, but unfortunately her expression wasn't the same as mine.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Kimiko . . . someone . . . tried to assassinate your father and I . . ." Keiko said and I gasped in shock.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"We're fine . . . luckily your father had some body guards hired so we're fine. I was just worried something might have happened to you. Is everything alright?"

"It's a long story, but we'll talk later. For now do you know who it was who tried to kill you guys?"

"No idea never got a really good look at the person, because you're father and I were pulled away by the body guards to take cover."

I sighed, but then smiled and glad that she was at least safe. Suddenly I saw Omi and Rai jump down off of Dojo and Rai started walking toward the other person that was here. Rai and the guy greeted each other with a sort of guy hug thing. Once they parted however, the guy had a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's good to see you man . . . Sorry I couldn't have come at a better time, but I've got new back home . . ." The guy said.

"What happened Carlos!?" Rai exclaimed.

"Remember Ramirez the guy we both used to work for? Well seems like he's working with someone new . . . It's not good Rai . . . he's got like these weird powers now . . . He tried to convince me to join him again, but I backed out and he flipped. He kept asking me where you were, but I said nothing. I guess he doesn't take no for an answer though . . ."

Suddenly Carlos rolled up his sleeve and revealed a burn wound. We all gasped in shock especially Raimundo. He turned to us with a serious face.

"It's got to be the Heylin's doing." Rai spoke.

"Well he just gone and messed with the wrong Cowboy!" Clay said punching his hand.

"Obviously their trying to send us a message, which is probably why he attacked our home's to get our attention." I responded.

"I wonder what they are planning?" Omi wondered.

Our friends stared at us confused and that's when we decided to go in the Temple introduce them to each other and Master Fung. Then we began to tell them the whole story of what's going on. Of course they were shocked and worried for us, but unfortunately there was nothing that could be done to prevent it.

"I can't believe something like that could actually happen to you guys." Keiko said.

"None of us thought it was possible either, but we've seen the results of what happens if we get to emotional." I replied.

"When will you know who holds this evil thing inside one of you guys?" Carlos questioned and we all glanced at each other unsure.

"The truth is we do not actually know . . ." Omi said sadly.

"Are you saying that it could happen at any time!?" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Yes, but will do everything we can to prevent it from coming." Rai spoke.

"Besides we've gone through situations like this all the time, so don't you worry sweetie." Clay said and she felt a little relaxed.

This was the thing I had forgotten . . . realization . . . I had almost forgotten about the life I had left behind to join everyone. I realized that once this was all over I'd have to go back to it just like everyone else. Clay would go back to Texas, Omi would remain here, and Rai . . . he would go back to Rio. We're with each other now, but after this was done would we really be together again . . . I stared at my tea and saw my reflection in it and wondered what's going to happen after all of this.

I looked up and saw Clay chatting with Annabelle, Keiko teaching Omi how to play a new video game, and Rai and Carlos we're whispering something.

Raimundo's POV

"Dude, you've got to introduce me to that chica over there. She's pretty cute!" Carlos whispered in my ear.

"Sorry dude, but she's already taken." I responded.

"To who?"

I got up from my spot and lend a hand to Kimiko who looked at me confused, but took my hand anyway. I guided her out to the Temple court yard where it was now dark and the lanterns were lite.

"Lucky!" My friend shouted to me before we left out of sight and I just laughed.

"What was that about?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh nothing,"

"Right, well anyways I'm a little worried now . . . I mean we know Chase knows who will be the one to turn evil, but we don't have a clue. Plus he and his gang already hurting the people we care for . . . I can't watch another person close to me die . . . not again . . ." I said and I felt him lift my chin up so that we were face to face.

"It won't happen again, I promise you Kimiko. Now back to the whole who will turn evil thing, I wouldn't worry too much about it. I mean look I haven't lost control of my powers, and you, Clay, and Omi have lost control before, but now you guys are fine."

"But, for how long Rai!? One of us is going to turn evil whether we like it or not. It just scares me to think what will do when that time comes. I mean can we try to stop something we know might end up hurting our friend?"

"I don't know . . . but when time comes, I'm sure will think of something."

I saw him give a reassuring smile at me, but all I could do was sigh. It bugs me, the fact that we have no idea what will be against and what will try to do to stop it! I mean what if will have to do something we can't do because it will end up hurting someone. My questions popped in my head and I began to drift into my own world. Suddenly I felt Raimundo let go of my hand and I stopped for a second to realize where we were. We were under the cherry blossom tree outside the Temple.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I figured we could use some alone time, since the last time we were alone it was kind of depressing. Besides there are some things I want to tell you." He replied and I blushed a little.

We sat down under the tree and for a while we just stared at the stars and the Moon. It was really peaceful being out here alone with Rai. I mean don't get me wrong I'm a little nervous being here with him, but at the same time happy. I felt him lay his hand on mine and I turned to him and he was staring at me with those green eyes.

"What?" I asked trying not to blush so much.

"I'm just really glad you're here with me . . ." He replied and I blushed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Why is it that you have feelings for me?"

For a moment he looked away and stared at the night sky. Then I saw him smile to himself and then he glanced back at me.

"It's because your special to me, you're smart, funny, kind of a hot head, beautiful, you treat me like a real person, and you like me for who I am. You're different . . ." He replied and I began to blush even more than before.

"So tell me why you have feelings for me?" He asked and I looked away and was speechless for a while, until I thought of something.

"Well . . . like you you're special to me as well. You have a huge ego, tend to get easily angry, sometimes annoy . . ." I replied and he started to get offended until I said this.

"However, you're funny, sweet, good looking, you're always there for me, and . . . you're just the one I love and I love ever part of you." I replied and he grinned.

"So you think I'm good looking . . ." He smirked and I punched him in the shoulder and we both laughed and were now both lying on the ground staring at each other with our hands still together.

"Hey . . . what's going to happen after this . . .?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He replied confused.

"Well I mean once this whole evil thing is over, won't we just going back to our regular lives again. I mean you've got people like Carlos back home and I've got a company to run once I get back. So what's going to happen between us?"

"Honestly I can't say right now . . . However, no matter what happens I'll always love you even if we're a million miles away. You're the only one for me and I don't intend to ever find another girl when I already found my true love."

I smiled and gave a small laugh to his response and was . . . happy to hear those words from him. Not long after he got up and pulled me up close to him with one hand on my waist and his other hand placed on my cheek. Without a second to spare he kissed me full on the lips. As we stood there kissing each other tenderly I began to think of possible outcomes for our future together. It's a little hazy now, but I'm sure our future will be bright together.


	15. The Battle Has Only Just Begun

The Battle Has Only Just Begun

Raimundo's POV

As I woke up I felt the bright sun beaming at my face. I looked and saw Carlos sleeping on my bed as I slept on the mat on the ground. It's been a while since I've slept on one of these again, but so glad Master Fung got us our own rooms with beds. As I sat up from my spot I saw Carlos starting to wake up too, to my amazement.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Carlos actually waking up early?" I joked and he gave a small laugh.

"Well after you left things got a little chaotic in Rio and I just decided for my safety to wake up early so nothing bad would happen." Carlos said and had a look of seriousness in his eyes as he stared at the covers of the bed.

"What did Ramirez do you?"

"At first he just came to me all calm and civil at first, but when he asked where you were and I wouldn't spill . . . He just lost it . . . It's like the dude had become completely insane . . . I mean we both know how he gets when we used to work with him, but dude he's become like some sort of . . . monster . . ."

"So how did he give you that wound on your arm?"

"I'm not even sure myself . . . right when he grabbed my arm I felt a sort of pain rush through me and then I felt like something was burning on my arm. Right when I pulled away he left that mark on my arm. But that's not all, he's got some other powers too, but before he could do anything I took off running. That's the reason I'm here . . . I came to warn you about him . . . You have to be careful Raimundo and if's working for those Heylin side people, then I'd stay on your feet."

I nodded to his response and thought back at all the memories we three of us shared back in Rio. There were many good times, but sadly those good times weren't good at all after I realized what we were doing back then. I sighed and got dressed and ready and headed to the main room. I saw everyone up and chatting with each other and catching up. I even saw Carlos messing with Omi which was pretty funny. I glanced over and saw Clay and his girlfriend Annabelle being all mushy on each other. Then I turned my attention to the beautiful raven haired and sapphire eyes girl as he talked to her friend.

She saw my staring at her and gave a smile toward me and I smiled back taking a seat next to her. As we ate out breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about our whole situation. I mean there so much going on now I mean it's bad enough one of us monk's will turn evil and that Chase already knows who it will be, but now we've got to be on the lookout for Ramirez as well. Suddenly I felt Kimiko nudge me in the side and had a look of concern in her eyes. She mouthed the words "Are you ok?" to me and I replied with a slight nod and a reassuring smile on my face. She obviously wasn't really buying it, but then I got up from my seat with all eyes looking at me and said I needed some air and left.

I decided to my own little private place which just happened to be the roof of the Temple. I'm not so sure why this place was my little own place, but somehow I just feel relaxed here. As I sat on the roof by myself for a while I heard someone on top of the roof with me and I already knew who it was.

"Hey Kimiko," I greeted trying to sound normal.

"Hey Rai is something bothering you? You kind of acted weird at breakfast . . ." She asked concerned.

"It's like I said there's nothing wrong I was just thinking?"

"Thinking about what?"

"Just thinking . . . Does it really matter!?" I blurted a little annoyed and for a moment she was quite, but then she gave a smile.

"Well if you ever need to talk you can always talk to me?" She replied about to leave, until I took her hand and she looked at me surprised.

"Remember how I told you that I changed for the worst back in Rio?" I asked and she nodded and she sat next to me again.

"Well back when I was still changed like Carlos at the time we both used to work with a friend called Ramirez. We were sort of a gang just the three of us with alongside Bella at times. We'd steal; go to clubs, drink, and do other stuff. We even got into a lot of brawls with some other gangs, but we'd always win. We never cared about the people we hurt or what we did to them as long as they realized we were something to be feared. We had a saying "We ride together, we fight together, amigos for life,". Well after Bella's suicide and my attempt I cut all ties with Ramirez. Not long after Carlos cut ties as well leaving Ramirez betrayed and hurt." I explained and sighed.

"You did the right thing though Rai." Kimiko said trying to cheer me up.

"Did I? Ramirez was my amigo and I betrayed him by leaving him and joining all of you guys again."

"You said it yourself Rai you've done some bad things just like he has. Only he's been doing it longer and to me it sounds like he's been one that's been pulling you down deeper into trouble."

I felt a little offended by that last remark and stood up to her surprise upset and angry. She grabbed my hand, but I pulled away fast much to her surprise.

"You just don't get!" I shouted about to leave off the roof, until she said something.

"Your right I don't get it! I don't know what it's like to have a friend that always stood by your side, or fought side by side with you, or create unforgettable memoires! I don't know what it's like to lose someone so close to you after everything you've been through together! Oh wait . . . I do!" Kimiko yelled back and realization hit me.

She got up from her spot walked past me, but stopped right when we were next to each other on the roof, but not facing each other.

"I've made some sacrifices too Rai and that costs Jet's life. In fact we all made sacrifices to be where we are now. . . Look I know you're upset about hearing about your friend and what's become of him, but at least he's still alive . . . So don't ever tell me I don't understand because I understand more than you think . . ." Kimiko said and left the roof leaving me to question myself on what I should do now . . .

Kimiko's POV

After my discussion with Rai I needed to blow some steam for a while, so I went to the court yard and noticed no one was really out here and decided to do a little combat training by myself. I wasn't exactly mad at Rai, but probably just worked up by what he said. I started to do some meditation techniques. I concentrated on my chi and let it slowly flow within me as a slow past. I took deep breathes and did my best to be calm and at peace. Right when I said those words in my thoughts I sensed someone nearby. I looked around and saw no one here, but there was someone definitely here somewhere.

"Alright show yourself whoever you are!" I shouted and I heard someone snicker mischievously.

"Not off to a great start of making new friends are we . . ." He laughed and I looked all around and saw no one.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!"

Suddenly I saw some black smoke come from the Temple entrance to the open fields. I wanted to get my friends, but at the same time I didn't want this person to escape. I dashed toward the black smoke and once I stepped outside I noticed the clouds had become darker and more ominous. Suddenly I felt a little dizzy, but stood my ground and I heard someone laughing. Suddenly Rai appeared and I felt relieved and startled.

"You scared me Rai!" I blurted.

"Sorry, but I saw the black smoke and came here as fast as I could to investigate. What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but . . ."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain rush through and I looked and saw Raimundo who was holding my wrist grinning. I fell to my knees as he released me and then saw Raimundo form into a different figure. A man I didn't know now stood before me laughing and the black smoke began to form around me and turn into chains. I realized my hands were bind. I couldn't move my hands and I still continued to feel dizzy.

"I'm impressed that you still able to be conscious after the black smoke should have made you dizzy." He spoke.

"Who the hell are you!?" I demanded.

"Guess, I mean you seem to know my old friend pretty well."

"You're . . . Ramirez . . ."

"Indeed I am and now I've just completed part one of the Heylin's plan Kimiko."

"What plan and how do you know my name!?"

"Oh I know all about you Kimiko and how you have become Raimundo's new play thing."

"I'm not his play thing!"

"Sure you're not, but that's what they all say."

"Like Bella?"

Suddenly I saw his eyes glow red in furry and he immediately kicked me in the stomach and I groaned in pain. He pulled the chains which made me go closer to him and he picked me up by the neck and started to strangle me. I tried to pull him away so that I could breathe, but then suddenly my world began to go black until he let go and I was able to breathe again.

"So I guess my old friend told you everything about her and what she meant to me." He spoke.

"What she meant to you?" I questioned.

"She was everything to me and now she's gone and now I'm going to let Raimundo feel exactly how I felt after Bella's death. I won't kill you yet, but once your part is done you're all mine . . ."


	16. The Evil One Awakens

The Evil One Awakens

Raimundo's POV

"Cut to the chase Ramirez where's Kim!?" I demanded.

"I'm afraid she won't be joining us just yet, but for now I shall lead you to where Chase and everyone else is who are waiting for all of you." He replied and began to walk.

All eyes darted on me and I nodded to them and we continued to walk forward. Once we got inside I looked around and the place seemed a bit more ominous than usual. Ramirez lead us to the main area and we finally came into eye sight of Chase, Wuya, Hannibal, and Jack. Once we got there, though we began to be surrounded by jungle cats and we quickly got into fighting positions.

"Not so fast Xiaolin Warriors do not forget we have something that you want and if you ever want to see her again, then you better be on your best behavior." Hannibal explained grinning.

"Where is she!?" I demanded.

Chase waved his hand to Ramirez and then suddenly Ramirez started to use his powers and when he did a black puff of smoke appeared and revealed Kimiko! She looked like she had taken a lot of pain, I could tell by the cut and bruises. It pains me to see her that way. I saw that she had chains wrapped around her body and a cloth was covering her mouth. At first she didn't realize where she was until her beautiful sapphire eyes laid on mine and her eyes went wide.

"KIMIKO!" I shouted.

Without a second I ran to her, but right when I was about to touch her, she vanished leaving behind black smoke. My friends came running up to me and I could hear everyone's laughter.

"Did you really think you'd get to her that easy?" Wuya laughed.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"Or what you'll attack us? Please if you want to see her alive I suggest you stay right where you are and enjoy the show that's about to take place." Wuya said.

"What show?" Omi questioned.

They all smirked at each other and I didn't like the look of things. I noticed now Chase was missing. I looked around and could see him anywhere. Suddenly Ramirez began to control his black smoke power and began to show an image of something playing. I could see Chase with Kimiko who was still chained, but without the cloth covering her mouth. I saw her glaring at him and he grinned at her. I felt so angry because I didn't know where she was, and I couldn't help her right now! Kimiko where are you!?

Kimiko's POV

"Last chance Kimiko . . . Join us and forget the Xiaolin Warriors." Chase offered once more.

"Forget it Chase! I wouldn't join you even if my life depended on it!" I spat at him.

"Have it your way . . ."

He began to kick me in the stomach and punch me in the face. I groaned with ever hit he gave to me, but I stood me ground and endured all of it. As he continued to hit me I could feel my whole body throbbing in pain. I looked at him slowly feeling weak and weary.

"I can . . . take it . . ." I spoke weary and he laughed.

He resumed torturing me in every possible way. Even though I tried to hold my screams the best I could, they eventually slipped out. I screamed in pain, but he just wouldn't stop and eventually after a while he pulled me closer to him so that we were face to face.

"Still think you can handle it?" He asked grinning and I spat at him.

"I could do this all day." I replied with a smirk.

I saw the furry in his eyes and suddenly the chain on me vanished. I felt Chase grab my hair dragging me out the ice dungeon. A tear slipped out of my eye as he did this. When will this pain stop . . .

Raimundo's POV

As I watched the image of Chase torturing Kimiko I began to feel furious and helpless. As much as I struggled to help her, Chase's jungle cats stopped me. Once the image ended I saw Chase dragging Kimiko by the hair and threw her in the middle of the main room and she wouldn't move. My friends and I tried to get to her, but were stopped by Jack, Hannibal, and the Jungle cats. Suddenly Chase pulled her up so she would stand and grabbed her arms to keep her from running.

"It's time to awaken . . . the evil one . . ." Chase said and suddenly Ramirez stood about 10 feet away from Kimiko and Chase.

"Let's just see how much pain you can take shall we Kimiko?" Ramirez said.

He lifted one hand in the air and black smoke began to appear it started to form around them and I could Kimiko screaming in pain. I tried to fight my way through, but Jack, and Hannibal kept me down along with Clay, Omi, and Carlos.

"Stop it! Take me instead!" I shouted and they laughed.

"Oh no Raimundo, I'm afraid we can't do that." Wuya grinned.

She put a hand on Ramirez's shoulder and he stopped and the black smoke faded. All I could see was Kimiko's head dropped down shaking. Suddenly Wuya looked at me and then lite a green fire ball up and grinned. She was going to attack her!

"Stop it please!" I cried.

"I'm afraid we can't do that until you give us what we want." Hannibal spoke.

I saw Kimiko lift her head and looked straight into my eyes with tears flowing from her face. I began to feel angry inside like something was burning in me. I looked to my friends who all looked helpless and angered as well. Suddenly something inside me changed . . . I began to feel a huge amount of power in me form. Right when Wuya was about to strike Kimiko glass began to break from the windows above and everyone was startled. I began to feel the wind move around me and I realized I was flying in the air. I began to feel different . . . I felt hate . . . anger . . . and revenge inside me. I was becoming something I feared would happen. I was turning . . . evil . . .

Kimiko's POV

I watched as Rai rose into the air and I could see he had lost all control of his powers and he was letting his powers take over him. Chase released me and my friends and they quickly came rushing toward me. I felt Clay help me sit up as I continued to star at Rai in the air. It was like he had no emotion, but hate written on his face.

"I do not understand Raimundo is the only one out of all of us to not lose control over his powers. How can he be the evil one?" Omi questioned.

"Because your Master was wrong . . . He's been containing his powers up until now, which is why he has so much power now . . . He is the one I saw that would be the one to turn evil." Chase laughed.

"How can this be . . ." Omi spoke feeling depressed.

"Think about it this way . . . Raimundo once on the Heylin side before, did you really think he wouldn't turn evil again, when's he once was evil before?" Wuya questioned.

I watched as the wind became stronger now and I saw some of the jungle cats flying in the air. Rai then looked toward us and I heard Chase demanding him to attack, but nothing. Instead Rai made the wind stronger and I saw now the whole Heylin side in the air.

"I order you to put us down!" Chase commanded, but nothing.

"I thought he was on our side now Chase!" Wuya yelled.

"I don't care whose side he's on because as of right now he's dead!" Ramirez said trying to fly toward him, but was quickly pushed away due to the strong wind.

Suddenly Clay, Omi, and Carlos were now flying in the air leaving me on the ground trying to get up. Once I stood up I feel right back down due to the pain in my whole body and the wind.

"Rai you've got to snap out of it!" Carlos shouted.

"I don't think you can he you anymore partner!" Clay responded.

I looked at Rai who still had the same expression on his face. I could see his eyes glowing red and I started to panic inside. I couldn't lose Rai . . . I refuse to lose another person I care about. I tried the best I could to stand and I slowly walked closer to where he was. He now looked down on at me, but I stood my ground.

"This isn't you Rai . . . you need to calm down . . ." I spoke.

"No . . ." He replied.

"Listen to me . . . I know you don't want to hurt anyone because that isn't you . . ."

"They hurt you . . . they need to feel pain . . ."

"I know, but Rai stop this before it's too late . . . I don't want you to turn to the dark side. They may have hurt me, but losing you would kill me . . ."

"No . . . they deserve pain . . ."

Right when he said this I began to feel the air being sucked away and I could barely breathe. I saw everyone struggling to breathe. I held both my hands to my throat and tried to gasp for air. I felt myself suffocating. I fell on my knees and tears welled in my eyes.

Raimundo's POV

I felt the power all around me and I felt . . . invincible . . . I was controlling the wind with such ease. I looked to the Heylin side and glared at all of them. They deserved pain and suffering for what they did. I watched as they pleaded for air, but I wouldn't help them. I grinned in satisfaction, but then heard someone shouting at me.

"STOP IT RAIMUNDO!" Carlos shouted as I turned to face him and my friends.

"They deserve this! They hurt Kimiko!" I yelled.

"But you're killing her as well!" Omi shouted.

My eyes widen to his remark. I looked down to where she was and saw that she was gasping for air. She looked at me with tears welled in her eyes. No . . . this isn't what I wanted . . . I just wanted the Heylin side to pay for what they did to her! I have to stop, before this gets out of hand! I tried to stop my powers, but nothing worked. It was like my powers were controlling me. I looked at Kimiko again and saw she was getting paler! What do I do?

"_Believe in yourself . . ."A voice said._

"_Who's there!?" I replied in my head._

"_It is I . . . Grand Master Dashi . . ."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To show you the light from the darkness you have fallen in."_

"_Can you tell me how to stop this!?"_

"_You have to believe in yourself Raimundo as Shoku Warrior you can do this . . ."_

The voice disappeared and I looked again at Kimiko as she struggled to breathe. I can do this . . . The power doesn't control me . . . I CONTROL THE POWER! Suddenly the wind began to die and air began to come back. My friends and the Heylin side fell to the ground hard. I watched as Kimiko gasped for air that had come back. She then fell face forward to the ground and pasted out. I slowly began to fall back to the ground.


	17. Just the Beginning

Just the Beginning

Raimundo's POV

I landed with grace, but dashed toward Kimiko. I held her in my arms and I saw her eyes open a little and she placed her small hand on my cheek as I placed my hand on hers. She smiled at me warmly, but all I could do was give her a sad look.

"I'm so sorry . . . I just lost control and I . . ." I explained, but she interrupted.

"It's alright Rai . . . I'm just glad you came back . . ." She spoke, but then pasted out from exhaustion.

Suddenly I heard Ramirez scream in anger. He gave me a death glare and started to walk toward me as my friends stood now in front of me ready to fight him, when all of suddenly Chase stopped him.

"Get out of the way lizard boy!" Ramirez said, but then Chase kicked him in the gut making him fly backwards until he hit the wall hard.

"There will be a time and place to get revenge, but for now we take our leave." Chase spoke and then looked toward us.

"Don't think you've won today Xiaolin Warriors . . . this is only the beginning of what's to come. Now that the evil one is awaken, it only means he will be destined to destroy the world." Chase spoke and began to leave along with everyone else.

I watched as Ramirez was the last one to leave. He gave one look to all of us angry and upset, but then left to join the others.

. . . . . .

Back at the Temple we explained everything to Master Fung along with Annabelle and Keiko. I saw Keiko tear up relived Kimiko was ok. Even Annabelle cried because she was glad we were alright including Clay. Right when we got back they shared a heartwarming kiss. I immediately took Kimiko to the hospital room so she could began healing, but so far she hasn't woken up yet, much to my dismay. I stayed with her and wouldn't leave her side until she woke up. I felt like such a fool to let all of this happen to her. I held her cold hands in my own hoping she could feel my touch. Soon Master Fung walked in along with everyone else.

"Is she still . . ." Omi spoke softly.

"Yeah . . . I'm getting worried . . . her breathing sometime stops and then continues . . . The healer says he has no idea when she will wake up or if she'll even wake up . . ." I said upset.

"I'm sure she just needs rest just like you Raimundo . . . you've been through a lot . . ." Master Fung said.

"I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up. I want to be the first person she sees when she awakens."

After that no one said a word more and one by one left saying there good-nights. I stayed here with Kimiko not leaving, but becoming very sleepy. However, soon I began to see a bright light from behind me. I turned and saw Grand Master Dashi and I quickly bowed to him.

"I knew you could do it Shoku Warrior," He spoke.

"It's thanks to you and my friends that helped me break free from the evil inside me." I said remembering what I had done to all of them.

"Is still though can't believe that it was me . . . that I was the one to go evil . . . Now I'm unsure of what path to take . . . I mean don't get me wrong I'll always be on the path of good, but what if I fall to evil again like today?" I asked curiously.

"Only you have the answer young monk, but I believe in time you will know what to do. However, for now I thinks it's time we wake her up don't you think?" He replied.

He walked over to Kimiko bed and I could see some of his chi going into her and I saw her breathing normally again. I also noticed that her injures from before were now fading away. I looked back at him ready to thank him, only to see that he was gone. Suddenly I opened my eyes and realized I was sleeping. It was already morning. Was that all just a dream? I looked over to Kimiko, but she was still sleeping. I took her hand in mine and suddenly felt her hand move in my hand. I looked to her and saw her eyes slowly opening . . . She then turned to me and I saw those beautiful sapphire eyes star into mine and she smiled.

"Thank goodness you're still here . . ." She spoke and I kissed the top of her forehead.

"That should be my line . . ." I replied and we both laughed.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone came in and was surprised to see her awake. Keiko was especially excited as she ran to her and was hugging her to death. Everyone was so happy to see she was doing ok. After our little reunion we all headed to the kitchen for breakfast. As we all talked Clay had a little announcement.

"Hey ya'll I've got a little bit of an announcement . . ." Clay announced.

"What is it?" I asked and saw Clay take Annabelle's hand.

"I've decided that from today forward I'd being staying here at the Temple."

"As will I . . . Master Fung is going to have one of the healers teach me the ways of healing so that way I can stay here too."

"That's great!" Kimiko replied.

"That's not all though . . ." Clay said and even Annabelle gave a questionable look.

Suddenly Clay stood up from his seat and got down on one knee. I looked at Annabelle who had a shocked look on her face as he pulled out a ring container.

"We've been together for the past three years now and it's because of you was able to get through a tough time through my life. You are one tough little lady and you are the only one for me. So . . . will you marry me, Miss Annabelle?" Clay proposed.

"YES!" She shouted.

She jumped right at Clay and kissed him full on the lips as we cheered for them. I was happy for Clay and glad he was staying here at the Temple. After breakfast Carlos had to go back to Rio and so we said our good-byes.

"It was nice seeing you again Rai and I'm glad to see your doing better." Carlos said.

"Well it's thanks to my friends." I responded.

"It's thanks to her . . . I can see she's special, so don't screw it up ok?"

"Don't plan on it . . ."

"So when are you coming back home, or have you decided to stay?"

I looked back and saw all my friends laughing and talking and then I saw her . . . She looked over at me with a grin on her face and winked at me. I felt happy to see her like this and was glad to see, she's doing ok. I turned back to Carlos and he already knew my reply. We gave one last hug then he departed.

Kimiko's POV

"Are you sure you'll be ok staying here?" Keiko asked as we said our good-byes.

"Yes . . . I've already decided this is what's best for me . . . This is what I want and I know Jet would want me to be happy . . ." I replied and she smiled and gave me one last hug.

"You call me if you ever need me ok!?"

"I will and tell Papa I said hi and take care of the business Keiko I know you'll be great."

She gave me one last big hug and walked over to Raimundo before leaving and all I could hear was her telling him to be good to me and I just laughed to myself. Suddenly Master Fung came from behind me to which I greeted him and then suddenly another person appeared and it was Grand Master Dashi. I quickly bowed to him and he gave me a warm smile.

"I am glad to see you are well Dragon of the Fire, you're leader has been worried for you . . ." He said glancing at Rai and I smiled.

"I can assure you that I'm fine Master and that everything will be ok now." I replied.

"How are you so sure?"

I looked at him with a questionable look as he continued to star at Raimundo and looked to Master Fung who said nothing, but nodded to Grand Master Dashi.

"You realize now that his evil side has come out that he is now destined to be the one to destroy the world. However, he is also destined to save it. How can you be so sure he will choose the right path in the future?" He asked and I looked away for a moment.

I looked at Rai who was talking to Omi right now and I could see him messing with him which I laughed to. I smile appeared on my face and then I began to speak again.

"Raimundo was once on the Heylin side, but eventually came back to us . . . Even after the events of yesterday when he had gone evil; he still came back to us . . . I can't say what path he might take, because it's not my decision to make. All I can say is that Rai is with us now and I know for a fact that's all he could ever want. He's happy here with us . . . besides even if something bad happens in the future, we'll all be there to help him because . . . that's what friends are for." I replied.

I watched the two Masters smile and nod their head. I heard Rai calling for me and I quickly bowed my head to both of them and quickly went to Raimundo's side. Once I go there he quickly took my hand as we ran from an angered Omi who was yelling at Raimundo. We both started to laugh and continued to run hand in hand not looking back.

Master Fung's POV

"That girl . . ." Grand Master Dashi spoke.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"The possible future I saw . . . She doesn't know it, but she is the reason why Rai will become evil once more and take over the world. If she continues this life with him, she'll end losing her life in a tragic event which will lead to great destruction from her leader."

"But?"

"However, in the other possible future outcome I saw was that she would be the one that shall end up saving his life and freeing him from his evil side. I wonder though which future will perhaps happen."

"Well the future is always changing. Who knows what lies ahead of them, but I believe that when the time comes they'll all be together as one . . . They are the chosen one's and I have faith in each and every one of them . . ."

Raimundo's POV

As laid on the green grass, I looked into the sky and I felt the cool wind blow through my hair and saw the petals from the cherry blossom tree begin to fall. I felt Kimiko snuggling next to me as I had one hand around her neck and the other holding her small hand. I felt her kiss my cheek and I smiled and turned to her as she smiled at me beaming with happiness. I kissed the top of her hand and she giggled a little.

"So what do you think will happen from here? I mean I am the evil one so you'll never know what I might do?" I joked.

"I know what you'll do." She replied.

"Oh do you? Ok I'll play along, let's hear what you have to say."

"Nothing . . . You wouldn't do anything, because you'll have us to prevent you from becoming evil. You'll never be alone Rai . . . I always be there for you . . . I love you . . ."

"Same goes for you . . . I won't let anything happen to you even if my life depends on it. I won't let you get hurt again, I promise you that . . . You'll never have to be alone again, because I'll always stand by your side . . . I love you Kimiko . . . more than you even know . . ."

I saw her smiling so brightly at me now as I grinned back to her. I withdrew my hand from hers and place it on her soft cheek as she let out a blush. I slowly leaned closer to her face and as I did our lips met and we began kissing each other passionately. I haven't kissed her in so long that it just felt so good to kiss her again. Her warm lips on mine made my heart skip a beat. Our kiss was just so sweet and tender. I really did miss her kisses . . . as we parted she stared into each other's eyes and laughed.

"Wow," We both said and laughed once more.

"I hope you realize that . . . you just kissed the Dragon of Fire . . ." Kimiko chuckled.

"And I'm about to do it again . . ." I replied.

Without a second to waste I crashed my lips to hers again and we began to resume kissing once more. I'm not sure what the future holds for us . . . I mean I'm destined to destroy the world and save it . . . Still despite that about me, Kimiko loves me for who I am . . . and for that I love her and will always love her . . . She's my best friend, teammate, and the one I love and I couldn't ask for more . . .

* * *

** Hey guys haven't talked you guys in a while! Ok so usually I don't do this, but I just wanted to say this story is not finished yet. I've come up with many ideas for this story to continue. I would love to get more reviews so I have the push to make chapters quickly for you guys. So don't forget to review and can't wait for you guys to keep reading my story. I have a feeling it's going to turn out great and you guys will love it!**


	18. Christmas Eve Dilemmas

Christmas Eve Dilemmas

_About one year later . . ._

Kimiko's POV

Christmas Eve is here and all joy and good will spreading all around. Well except for me right now. A lot has changed since the one year, but nothing too bad. About six months ago Carlos has become a new monk at the temple known as the Dragon of Light. He's been training a lot with Master Fung so that he could be caught up with us. He's been making great progress and we couldn't be more proud of him. Keiko comes down to visit about once a month to check up on me and make sure Rai isn't cheating on me, which he's not. In fact Keiko is coming tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with us since it will be our first year celebrating it together like this. Last year we decided to celebrate it with our families.

As for Omi he's been the same as always all though he's become more mature and understanding this past year. As for Clay and Annabelle, they are happily married as the got married about a month ago and have recently come back from their Honeymoon. It was such a beautiful wedding to behold. As for Rai and I well . . . we're still together and we still love each other, but lately we've just seemed . . . distracted . . . With Rai being leader he's been talking and training with Master Fung lately to become stronger due to the events of last year with the Heylin side plus Ramirez.

As for me well . . . lately I've been thinking for the past year about Rai and our future together. I feel as though something will happen to us soon and I'm not so sure it's a good thing. Still nothing has happen so far, but I worry for him. Knowing what he could become scares me. I look at him now and see the Rai I've known since forever, but when I saw him back then and saw what he had become it felt like I lost him. However, I'm glad to see him doing fine right now. I mean despite the fact we spend less time with each other, I'm just glad he's with us.

"Hey Kim, could you give me a hand with these presents?" Annabelle called from the other room.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

I got up from my spot in the main room siting on the floor that over looked the court yard and went to help Annabelle carry some presents. I took some out of her hand and smiled at me with appreciation.

"Thanks, I guess I tried to carry too much at once." She said.

"Don't worry about it," I replied and we both laughed.

Recently Annabelle and I have become really close, probably due to the fact that she's the only girl in the Temple other than me that I could talk to. We actually have a lot in common and I can talk to her so easily compare to the others. She's like the mom of this Temple in my opinion. Once we set the presents near our Christmas tree Clay came by and kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. They're so cute together. Suddenly Carlos came in.

"Will you two please get a room!? You just had your Honeymoon already!" He blurted and I laughed.

"Hey Kim have you seen Rai?" He asked.

"I think he's with Master Fung right now." I replied.

"Of course he is . . . Well have you seen Omi than?"

"Right behind you my friend." Omi spoke and Carlos got startled and I began to laugh.

Omi praised himself that he could always sneak up on people and startle them. It's one of great things of being short. As they began to talk I decided to sneak away and step outside to the court yard. I was surprised to see Raimundo wasn't here. I shrugged and step outside to the open fields and decided to pay a visit to an old friend . . .

Raimundo's POV

"Focus Raimundo and concentrate on your chi." Master Fung replied.

I started to take deep breathes and focus all my thoughts to just building my chi. For a while I could feel the chi inside me growing and growing. Everything was going perfect; until I saw another image of Kimiko getting hurt again and I stopped and released all the energy that was inside me. I started to breathe heavily. This has been happening a lot lately over the past year. It's because of those images I can't become strong enough to protect the people I care for like Kimiko.

"You have to block all thoughts young monk in order to reach peace with yourself." Master Fung spoke.

"I know, but every time I try I keep getting those images again . . ." I sighed and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It will take time Raimundo, but once you are able to clear your mind you will gain what you are looking for."

I sighed and got up from the ground where I was meditating and walked to across the court yard. What if I can't clear my thoughts like I want to? I mean I try not to think about those incidents, but they somehow creep into my mind. I mean I can't let go of my thoughts of Kimiko, because she means everything to me. Once I made it to the main room I saw all eyes turn toward me.

"Did you make any progress?" Carlos asked cheerfully.

I just brushed past him and went into the fridge and grabbed a drink and sat down.

"Guessing by the silent treatment that you did not make any progress my friend." Omi said.

"Nope . . ." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Well hey maybe Kimiko could cheer you up?" Clay said, but I kept sipping my drink.

"Don't think so . . ." I replied.

"She's been worried about you lately you know?" Annabelle spoke.

"Why? I'm doing fine like always." I replied.

I saw all of them looking at each other like I wasn't getting something. I sighed and got up from my seat and headed to the out felids. I looked over to the Cherry Blossom tree, but she wasn't there. I stood there for a while thinking, but then knew were she'd be.

Kimiko's POV

I stood here feeling the cool wind blow through my hair as I held on to the flowers in my hand tightly. I got down on my knees and placed the flowers in front of the tomb stone. I put both my hands together and said a little pray and closed my eyes. I was like this for a moment, but then open my eyes and released my hands.

"It's been a while since I last came . . . I got white lilies again your favorite . . . how have you been? I really do miss you sometimes and wish you were still here with me. Lately I've begun to question myself on some things. I know what you're thinking and everything is fine between Rai and I it's just . . . we've become more distant that's all, but he's working hard to become stronger to protect all of us, so I couldn't be happier. So I wonder why I . . ." I spoke, but heard someone coming.

I quickly turned around to see Rai to my surprise. I got up and took one last look at the tomb stone saying good-bye and that I'd visit soon. I walked over to him and he greeted me with a hug and a light kiss. I smiled at him like he did to me.

"Is everything ok? I heard you've been worried about me lately?" He questioned.

"I'm fine and worried? Why would I be worried?" I replied.

"That's what I said! I knew those guys were worried over nothing."

"So how was training?"

"Not so great, but nothing to worry about. I'll master it someday!"

After a while we began to talk on the way down from the mountain and when we got back home, Rai told everyone that they were worried for nothing. They all looked at me and I nodded at them putting on a small smile. After that Rai went to get something to eat leaving me and Annabelle came toward me as I headed to my room. Once I was on my bed Annabelle sat beside me with a worried look.

"Are you sure you're ok Kim? I mean lately you two seem . . ." She asked.

"We're fine! I mean don't worry about it!" I blurted.

"Are you sure? I mean with Raimundo so busy it seemed like you know you seemed . . . lonely . . ."

"I'm fine besides . . . he's training hard to become stronger . . . plus he's our leader and he has to work harder than us . . . We have to keep our personal lives separate from our duty as a Xiaolin Warrior."

"Well ok . . . but if ever need to talk, I'm here for you . . ."

I smiled and gave her a hug before she left my room. As I closed the door behind me, I felt my smile fade to a frown. It's true I have been lonely, but for him I had to pretend I'm fine so he won't have to worry about me. I jumped on my bed and sighed to myself. This Christmas Eve isn't exactly what I was planning, but oh well . . . at least tomorrows Christmas. Maybe something better will happen . . .

Raimundo's POV

"We need to talk . . ." Clay said as Omi and Carlos stood beside him nodding.

"Ok just let me finish eating this . . ." I said, but was pulled away from my food and dragged outside.

"Alright lay off already! What is it!?" I demanded irritated.

"It's about Kimiko . . ." Omi replied.

"Not this again . . . look guys she's fine! We talked things over ok!"

"Do you really think she's ok, or is that what you're making yourself think?" Carlos said.

"What!?""

"Partner we know how hard your training to become stronger, but you don't need keep pushing yourself! You have us and you don't need to do this alone." Clay said.

"I'm not pushing myself! This is just something I want . . . need to do!"

"But why alone Raimundo? We are right here for you, just like Kimiko and yet you push all of us away lately . . . It seems as though you wish to do this alone . . ." Omi spoke and I took a deep breathe to calm down.

"Look I know you guys have my back and I thank for that, but as leader I need to do some things alone. I need to become stronger, so that I can protect all of you. I won't let anyone else get hurt like last time."

"That was long time ago man and they haven't even attacked once." Carlos responded.

"I know, but I have to be ready just in case something else happens."

"Ok partner, but what about Kimiko? You may not see it, but the little lady is really worried for you, even if she's putting on a smile. Lately you two seem . . . distant . . . I mean before you two were in separable until . . ." Clay said, but stopped and I already knew what he was going to say.

"Until I got preoccupied with training . . . I didn't even realize how she was feeling . . ."

"Yeah, I mean just a few months ago you were going to . . ." Carlos stated.

"I know! I just got . . . distracted I guess . . . Ever since I started training I didn't even realize how much time I had been spending on training and less time with Kimiko."

"Well what is stopping you now Raimundo from doing what you were going to do?" Omi questioned.

"The little feller's got a point. You're with her now partner, but for how long? You're already drifting apart from each other . . ." Clay responded.

I sighed and thought for a moment. Looking back at the memories I've shared with Kimiko for the past year, I realized we haven't really even done much. I mean with me training, I don't even know what she does in the meantime. I regret how much time I've wasted not spending time with her now. More than anything I want her to be happy and to be by her side all the time . . . but . . . I want to be able to stand beside her and to do that I need to become stronger so that I can protect her . . . No one know that reason to way I train all the time . . . I do it for her . . . I looked at my friends and gave a reassuring smile.

"Tomorrow . . . I'm going to do it . . ." I replied and they all looked up to me and cheered.


	19. Christmas Surprise

Christmas Surprise

Kimiko's POV

I felt the cold winter front hit as I began to slowly wake up from slumber. I looked to my clock and realized how early it was. I sat up and felt the cold air get to me as I began to shiver. I quickly grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around me tightly. I looked outside and saw the sun not even up yet. I took a step outside my room and saw no one was up yet. I went back to my room and decided to get ready. I put on my casual nice red dress and black flats with my hair half up and half down with some light makeup on.

I grabbed my black shawl and grabbed a present that sat next to my bed and headed out my room. Today I was going to visit Jet again for Christmas. It may have been a little ways, but he was special . . . Once I finally reached to the top of the mountain, I could almost see the sun rising, but it wasn't completely up just yet. I walked over to the tomb stone and placed the gift down there next to the flowers I left yesterday. I said a little prey and then looked up and smiled at the tomb stone.

"Merry Christmas! I got a gift for you! I mean it's nothing big, but it's just some stuff I got while visiting Japan again. For example in the gift is that one song we both liked, but we could never find it . . . well I found it after all those years . . . I found lots of things that had a memories of you and I in it." I said and paused for a moment, before continuing.

"There's something, I've been lying to myself about . . . I wanted to believe that everything was alright, that everything was perfect the way it was . . . but it was all a lie . . . The truth is I'm not happy about how the way things are between Rai and I . . . I didn't want to believe this feeling that I feel because he had been working so hard to become stronger, but . . . deep down I knew I wasn't happy with him being so distant from me . . . because all I wanted was for him to be by my side and to tell those three words I long to hear . . ." I confessed and sighed to my dilemma.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" A voice said.

I quickly turned around and saw Rai about 10 feet away from me. I stood up and realized he was dressed nicely all in white with a red rose in his pocket. I looked at he shocked and yet confused by the way he looked. He started to walk over to me and when we were face to face he took both my hands.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well I went to your room to ask you something, but then I noticed you weren't there and figure you'd be here talking to my rival." Rai joked.

"Oh . . . I guess you heard all that as well . . ."

"If that's how you felt all this time, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry . . . You were training to become stronger . . . you were doing it for me am I right?"

He looked at my surprised, but then began to laugh uncontrollably which I gave a look of confusion.

"Why is it that you're the only one that can see right through me? You really are the one for me," He grinned and I blushed and then remembered something.

"Hey didn't you say you had something to ask me?" I questioned and he grinned.

I watched as he reached in his pocket still holding my hand and took out a mini present. I slowly reached for the gift and let go of his hand. I stared at it for a moment and wondered what this had to do with my question. I nodded at me to open it and when I removed the ribbon and wrapping paper a ring container was in front of my eyes. My eyes widen in shock as he took the ring container out of my hands. He then began to kneel on one knee. I cover my mouth in shock.

"I realized I've caused you to worry a lot lately since I've been training and that I wasn't spending enough time of you and for that I'm sorry . . . You were right I was doing it all for you because I wanted to be worthy of being by your side . . ." He spoke and I dropped my hands a little over my mouth.

"Rai . . . you're already worthy of being by my side . . ." I replied.

"I know that know, but still it doesn't make it right that I haven't spent much time with you. I always want to be by your side. Kimiko when I look into your eyes and you're looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal. I feel stronger and weaker at the same time. I feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is I'm so madly in love with you, that it makes me feel like I can do anything as long as I have you. You're my best friend, teammate, reason, and just overall my everything. I love you Kimiko Tohomiko and I want to be by your side forever." Rai explained as he opened the ring container to show a diamond ring and I began to cry a little.

"So here I am on one bruised knee asking you to be all mine. Will you marry me Kimiko?" He proposed.

I let out a small laugh at his proposal as tears of joy slipped out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and smiled at him nodding my head excitedly.

"YES!" I cried as he smiled and placed the ring on my ring finger.

I immediately jumped in excitement and hugged him which made us both fall. I looked at him the eyes and we both began to laugh. He stood up and offered a hand to which I gladly accepted and he picked me up and spun me around with a big goody smile on his face as he cheered. As he put me down snow began to fall. We looked up and saw tons of snow falling. I lifted my hand out and felt the snow in my hand. I smiled to Rai and we both turned to the Jet's grave and thanked him. I turned my attention back to Rai as we began to stare into each other's eyes. I felt his warm hand on my cold cheeks as I laid my hand on top of his. He pulled me closer so that our lips were only a few inches away. Without any second to waste he crashed his lips to mine and we began to kiss. It was sweet and warm and unlike the many other kisses we shared this one was special. I guess we'll be having White Christmas after all.


End file.
